Dreams of Hyrule
by Zombie Pigeon
Summary: A Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Gundam Wing crossover! Quatre wakes up to find himself in Kokiri Forest, with Duo -in fairy form- yelling in his ear! This is going to be one odd dream… Incomplete
1. The Deku Tree and The Princess

Hi

Hi!

Nikki here! With my very first crossover! This will be odd! Being a Zelda/Gundam Wing Crossover of course it has to be a /little/ odd! And this is /me/ here! So hopefully you've read the summary and I don't have to explain it again.

Hope ya like this!

This will obviously be a continuing story, and though I promised myself that

1) I wouldn't send anything I hadn't finished

2) I wouldn't send anything before I'd checked it at least twenty times

And C) (he he he) I wouldn't send anything during the "Mass Reload of '01"

So in ignoring all these, I send this ^_^ 

Don't judge me to harshly, I still feel like a beginner. Reviews are cherished, Re-read and wept over! Happy tears! Anywho, so please review, even if it's just "I read this" at least I'll know you're out there! Be honest if you can ^_^

I'll stop talking now!

Nikki :-P

Name: The Deku Tree and The Princess

Series: Dreams of Hyrule

Genre: ::sigh:: I hate this! It /was/ going to be a comedy! But then I threw in everything else imaginable so it's General!

Rating: PG! Nothin' too bad! Do half naked bish get PG-13?

Warnings:

*YAOI!!!* *Slash* *Shounen-ai* all that fun stuff! If it bothers you don't read. Zechs is half naked...what was I saying? .... Oh yeah warnings! Nothing really, very mild cursing, mention of half naked bish...uh, mild angst. It helps to read or have knowledge of the Episode Zero's.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing, Zelda or any other thing you see mentioned here. I don't make money, just my allowance and unless you're in desperate need for money...no even then! Please don't sue me! I'm a poor teenager with nothing better to do then write fics.

Whew! That was long! Okay here is the actual fic!

Legend of Zelda:

Dreams of Hyrule

The Deku Tree and The Princess

Chapter One

The first thing I was aware of when I awoke was a very annoying voice yelling in my ear. The second was that I felt smaller, a lot smaller. I lifted my heavy eyelids and blinked, trying to clear the fog that covered them.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" said a small voice.

My vision cleared to show me a bright pink light right in front of my eyes. I screamed -not something I'm very proud of- and jumped back. Farther away I could see that it wasn't just a bright pink light, it was something /surrounded/ in a bright pink light.

"D-Duo?"

Duo Maxwell was floating about a foot from my face. He was of course, a smaller version of Duo, complete with wings and long pink dress, the last of which threw me in a fit of laughter.

He frowned at my outburst. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Yeah, lets all laugh at Duo and his funny clothes!I'm never forgiving you for this! It /is/ your fault" he said.

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Not very observant are you? I'm in a dress! Not to mention the wings or how I ended up pink! You look about ten, and we're a tree!" [1]

I looked around. It seemed we were. A hollowed out tree, but defiantly a tree.

"So..." Duo continued. "Either we're both on crack or you're dreaming"

"Why wouldn't /you/ be dreaming?" I asked.

He flew closer to my face and yelled angrily: "You think if I was dreaming I'd be in a dress!?"

I shook my head quickly.

He flew back a little and sighed. "Well then I guess we should get going" he said and started flying out.

"Wait up!" I yelled, running after him.

He stopped and turned around.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To see the Deku Tree," he said, like it should explain everything.

"The what?" I asked.

"The Deku Tree"

I looked at him blankly.

"The guy who tells you about the stones"

Still blank.

"Ocarina of Time! Zelda! The game I spent months in front of! Hello!"

"Oh...." I blinked again. "I think I remember trying to get you to take a shower for about a month..."

Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah well you're dreamin' it buddy!" he smiled. "Though I have to say, I wish I were someone else, I hate Navi"

He went of mumbling something about knowing how to open a door.

"So what was the point of the game?" I asked, interrupting.

"And then when you really do need her...huh? Oh, you have to beat Ganondorf and save the princess. You know normal Zelda stuff: kill the bad guy and save Hyrule" he smiled and winked. "So...who do you think the princess is?"

I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Didn't you say something about a Tree?" I asked.

He hit his head with the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "We probably shouldn't keep him waiting"

~()~

When we stepped out of what Duo told me was my house, I took a good look around. The forest was simply beautiful. I was admiring it all when I heard a voice yell to me from below.

"Quatre!"

I looked down to see a younger version of my sister Iria running up.

"Iria!" I called and climbed down to greet her.

She gave me a big hug and beamed at me. "I'm so glad you got a fairy!"

I blinked.

"She means me," Duo whispered in my ear.

"Yeah!" Duo said to Iria. "And he's got to go see the great Deku Tree!"

Iria looked shocked. "Really?" she asked. "Well you better get going! Don't keep him waiting!"

She started pushing us away.

~()~

When we had left Iria I whispered to Duo: "Uh Duo? How did Iria know about the Tree? And fairies and stuff?"

Duo shrugged. "Beats me!" he said. "Maybe I only know who I am 'cause I gotta help you. It's gonna be tough from now on so it's probably a good thing, I've played this game a million times! This should be a breeze!"

~()~

We were making our way to where Duo said the Deku Tree was. I looked around, it was odd, there were people here I knew, but didn't, they looked familiar but I didn't know who they were. Duo had to yell at me a couple of times for starring. We made it to the entrance to where Deku Tree was but a short Chinese girl was blocking the way.

"You can't go in there! You're to weak," she said, when we asked her to move.

"Hey!" Duo yelled. "The great Deku Tree summoned him! He needs our help!"

The girl smirked. "I doubt it. If the great Deku Tree was in trouble he would have summoned the mighty Nataku!"

*Wufei's Gundam?*

Duo growled. "I have orders /directly/ from the great Deku Tree to bring him! Let us through!"

'Nataku' looked me over and then turned to Duo smirking. "He can't go in yet anyway. He's not even equipped!"

Duo cursed under his breath and started flying away. "Come on Quatre!" he yelled over his shoulder.

I ran after him, he was flying very fast. "Wait up Duo! What did she mean 'equipped'? Where are we going?"

"We're getting you your sword," he said, still not slowing down.

"Sword?"

~()~

'Nataku' looked me over again. I held the Kokiri sword in one hand, and shield was strapped to the other. 'Nataku' crossed her arms and laughed.

"Sure, go ahead" she said. "You'll die in five minutes anyway. Just one less wimp in the forest right?" She gave another chuckle before moving out of the way.

As we moved passed him Duo did a rude gesture at Nataku's back.

"Duo!"

Duo just smiled and flew a little ahead of me.

~()~

We walked out in to a clearing, I was cleaning some sap off of my sword -Duo insisted on my learning how to use the sword before I went in, where 'in' was, I wasn't too sure- when Duo whispered in my ear:

"Quatre, do that later! We're here"

I looked up. In the middle of the clearing there was large tree. It somehow looked familiar.

*Can a tree look familiar?* I thought.

"Duo" the tree spoke. "You have completed your task"

I swallowed, hard. That voice, I knew that voice.

*Father?*

"Deku-sama! How's it hangin'? Of course I did! I brought him, sword and all!"

I was still in shock.

"Quatre" the Tree spoke to me. "There is not much time. A curse has been placed upon me, by an evil man. If you have the courage, please destroy the monster that is plaguing me. Can you do this?"

I didn't need time to think about it.

*Even if this is a dream, I can't let my father die!*

"Yes, I will"

The Tree's mouth started to open. "Then enter. Watch over him Duo. And may the Goddesses guide you" [2]

~()~

Once I learned that if you don't kill the creatures first they'd hurt you, the task was pretty easy. Duo helped me a lot, though sometimes when I would try to concentrate he would yell, just so I would jump.

I was about to walk thru a door when Duo yelled at me to stop.

"What?" I asked him, not in the mood for jokes.

"The boss is behind there!"

"What boss?" I asked.

"The first boss! You have to beat her to get the first Spiritual Stone"

"What's a Spiritual Stone?" I asked.

Duo waved his hand. "You'll learn later. Right now, we have to worry about the big monster behind the door"

"Well you know how to beat it right?" I asked.

Duo was silent.

"Duo? You /do/ know how to beat it right?"

"Uh..." Duo smiled at me. "You see I do! But it's just...that thing scares me!"

"Are you telling me that you're not going with me?!"

Duo bit his lip and hung his head.

I sighed. "Well you can tell me what to do and then hide in my hat or something when I go in"

Duo nodded quickly and smiled. "Thanks! You're the best Q-man!"

~()~

The door slid open and I stepped in. the door slammed behind me. I turned around in surprise.

"Don't worry about it," a small voice said from my hat. "You can beat it easily"

I nodded and walked closer to the center. "Where is it?" I whispered.

"Look up"

As soon as I did a very large spider-looking thing dropped in front of me. I could feel Duo shaking on the back of my head.

"You all right?" I asked, as I followed Duo instructions.

"Yeah, just kill it okay?"

I nodded and went about destroying the thing.

~()~

As the last remnants of the big spidery thing disintegrated, Duo flew out from his hiding place smiling. "Knew you could do it! Come on let's grab the heart and blow this Popsicle joint!"

~()~

The blue light faded around me and I was again standing in front of my Father/the Deku Tree.

"You have shown that you have the strength and courage to fulfill your destiny," The Tree said.

"My destiny?" I asked.

I saw Duo roll his eyes.

"Yes, I will tell you of the prophecy..."

~()~

I held a green shining stone above my head. My father had finished telling me about my quest, which Duo -knowing the whole thing- mouthed along with.

I sighed. *He's proud of me! I did it!*

"Quatre" My father spoke again.

I put away the stone and looked up at the large Tree.

"My time has come"

My heart fell. *But I killed it! The curse is gone! Why is he dieing?*

"No!" I yelled.

Duo just frowned knowingly.

"I'm sorry. I was long lost before I even sent for you. You must go now, face your task without fear. Duo, watch over Quatre always. I am proud of you Quatre. May the goddesses guide you. Good bye..."

"No! Father!" I yelled as the tree withered before my eyes.

I ran away. I could hear Duo saying his good byes before flying after me.

~()~

I kept running, blinded by tears, until I hit something hard. I looked up. It was that girl, Nataku.

"What happened?" she asked. "What's wrong with...is he...dead?" She didn't wait for an answer. "It's your fault! You killed the Deku Tree!"

She walked off, leaving me still on the ground from falling back. I swallowed hard, trying to get a hold of my tears.

*This isn't real! He...he's dead all ready. It's not like if he lived here, he would still be dead when you wake up*

I felt a light weight on my shoulder, Duo. He sat down and patted my shoulder comfortingly, though I couldn't feel it.

"I'm sorry. I should have said something," he said.

I swallowed and stood up.

"Where did he say we needed to go?" I asked.

"The castle" he perked a little. "Hey! We get to see the princess!"

I smiled. Well, tried anyway. "That sounds nice, I'm kind of curios as to who this princess is"

Duo smiled but it soon faded. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be all right"

"All right then!" Duo said. "Let's get a move on!" He flew off, turning corkscrews in the air.

~()~

I ran across the bridge out of Kokiri village, I didn't even plan on looking back.

"You're leaving?" a voice said quietly behind me.

I was to the end of the bridge. I turned around.

"Iria" I breathed.

Iria was looking of to the side, clutching something to her chest.

"You are leaving, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

It was odd how much emotion this dream was causing. I left Iria in the real world as well. She didn't want me to leave, but I did anyway.

"I have to" I said.

To my surprise she nodded. "Yes" she said. "I know you do. My dearest little brother...you will come back, right?"

I shook my head, I honestly didn't know. Duo was silent.

"I'm not sure," I said.

She nodded. Walking over she placed an ocarina in my hands. "Quatre, if we never see each other again, I want you to remember me. This is yours now, remember me when you play it. Come back to me Quatre" she turned to Duo. "Don't let him get hurt"

Duo smiled. "Hey! You can count on me!"

I stepped back.

"Good-bye Iria"

"Good-bye, dearest Quatre" she whispered.

~()~

Chapter Two

~()~

The light was blinding. Shaded by the trees, Kokiri seemed so much darker then I had noticed. Now I stood in the sun, in what Duo called Hyrule Field.

"Come on!" Duo urged. "I wanna see the princess!"

I smiled though I didn't feel like it. Duo was bouncing in the air. He zoomed off with me running behind.

"Hello there" a deep voice called from above.

I looked up and caught my breath. Duo stopped as well.

"Zechs?" Duo asked, though it was obviously him.

Millrardo -to be more exact- was standing on the branch of a tree growing near the entrance to Hyrule Field.

I felt a blush creep up my face.

He was only half dressed, all he wore were white loose silk pants, and his feet were bare. But what amazed me though most -though his clothes left me speechless- was the fact that he had wings. Large brown bird wings with flecks of white and black.

*Why is Millrardo an angel in my dream?* I thought.

"I'm not an angel," he said.

Duo looked confused.

"I never said you were an angel," he said.

My blush was getting worse.

*If he can know that, can he...*

"Yes" Millrardo smiled. "And I thank you, though it was your choice in wardrobe"

Duo was now really confused.

"Can someone please tell me what in the Sacred Realm's gonin' on here?!" he yelled.

"Sacred Realm?" I asked.

Millrardo threw a dirty look at Duo. "You will learn about that later," he said, still glaring at Duo. "As for now I just need to tell you where everything is. The castle-"

"I know where everything is!" Duo yelled. "How 'bout you either tell us something /useful/ or give us a lift to the...hey wait a sec!"

Duo turned to me.

"What does he mean it was your choice in wardrobe?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"It means" Millrardo said. "That since this is his dream, we wear what he wants us to wear. This is merely a reflection of how Quatre either sees me or..." he smiled devilishly. "...Wants to see me"

Duo nodded slowly, letting it seep in. I got it before he did.

"Then why the hell am I in a dress!?!?" he yelled after a moment.

I blushed and shook my head. "I don't know!" I said. "I-I'm sorry I didn't-"

Millrardo held up a hand. "There is no reason to apologize," he said. "It's your dream"

"But _I_ have to deal with a dress!" Duo yelled.

"Duo, if I could change it I would!" I said.

"Then why don't you?" Millrardo asked.

I blinked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Like I said, it's your dream, you can change anything you wish"

"Oh" I said a little sadly. To tell the truth, I kind of liked it...

"Change me then!" Duo yelled. "Come on Q-man! Put me in somethin' cool!"

I nodded. It wouldn't be nice to keep him in it against his will.

"Just close your eyes and think about how you want him to look" Millrardo said.

I nodded and did so, trying to think of something that would please the picky fairy.

I heard Duo yell.

*What did I do!?*

I opened my eyes to see Duo flying around excitedly. "That's what I'm talkin' 'bout" Duo yelled.

I smiled.

*I'm glad he likes it*

Duo stopped flying around to admire his clothes better. He had black pants similar to Millrardo's and a loose blank silk shirt, open to reveal a tight white cotton tank top. I'd replaced the pink glow to a dark purple one.

Millrardo nodded in approval.

Duo was smiling like an idiot.

"I have to agree with ya Millie! The guy's got taste" Duo said.

I blushed and Millrardo looked angered by the name.

"I must go now," Millrardo said. "We will meet again"

As he flew off Duo yelled after him: "Hey! What about a ride to the castle?!"

~()~

We had to wait outside for the bridge to come in the morning.

"I can't wait 'til you get Epona" Duo had mumbled when we got there, just as they drew the bridge.

Now we stood outside of it as it came down.

Duo smiled broadly. "People!" he yelled and zoomed off into the entrance.

"Duo! Wait up!" I yelled as I chased after him.

~()~

As soon as we got to the market I was bombarded with the sound of a lot of people talking at once. I watched in amazement as people I knew -most of them just barely- walked around and acted as though this were normal.

Duo flew around looking at everything chanting: "I can't believe I'm here!"

I laughed and called him back. He came reluctantly.

"So now what?" I asked.

Duo bit his thumbnail in thought. Thru the crowed of people a noise floated over. It was a horrible sound, like someone strangling a cat.

Duo cringed.

"I remember now," he said. "We gotta find Malon. Or whoever you made Malon"

"Malon?" I asked.

Duo nodded.

"You here that?" he asked. "That horrible screeching?"

I nodded.

"That's probably her"

I nodded and we followed the sound.

As we came closer the sound became almost unbearable, I could see Duo plug his ears and hum. The crowed parted a little and we caught I glimpse of the singer, just her back, but we saw that she had long blond hair.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Duo said, he had taken his fingers out of his ears.

The crowed merged again. When they pulled away she was gone, as was the noise.

"Where'd she go?" Duo asked.

Suddenly I felt cold steel against my neck and my hands were behind my back.

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" a voice hissed in my ear.

*Oh god! This is just what I needed...*

"Calm down" I said out laud. "We won't hurt you Dorothy"

I was spun around.

"How did you know my name?" she asked.

"You're from the ranch right?" Duo asked. "Everyone knows about you."

She jumped and looked around. She spotted Duo and jumped again.

"Is that a fairy?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, I was finding it harder to be nice to her.

She looked Duo over and then turned to me, giving me the same treatment.

"I thought fairies were supposed to be girls," she said.

Duo growled and sped forward.

I caught him and stuffed him under my hat.

"All right then fairy boy" Dorothy said. "Are you going to the castle?"

"Yes. Don't call me fairy boy"

*That's odd, normally the name wouldn't bother me this much*

She smiled sweetly.

"Oh you don't like my pet name for you?"

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You just tried to kill me, now your giving me a pet name?"

She smiled and batted her eyes. "Oh I was just making sure you weren't trying to kill me that's all"

"Do people try to kill you often?" I asked innocently.

I could here Duo snicker.

She frowned, though it was obviously fake. "Yes" she said. "But that's besides the point. You need to find my grandfather"

"Grandfather? Duke Dermail?"

"Yes! You'll go find him for you wont you fairy boy?"

"Do I have to?" I whispered to Duo.

"Yeah" he answered.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess, but stop calling me fairy boy!"

She frowned.

"Fine. Here take this, it'll help" she tossed me an egg and walked away.

"Well that was nice" Duo said, forcing himself out of my hat.

"Yeah she didn't even say please," I said, turning the egg over in my hands.

"I mean stuffing me in your hat!" Duo yelled. "Don't you ever do that again! You hear me Winner?!"

I nodded quickly.

~()~

I waved goodbye as Duke Dermail ran off, terrified of his psychotic granddaughter.

"That's sad," I said. "He's whipped by a girl that's younger then I am in /this/ body"

Duo nodded. "Yeah" he said. "But seeing that it's Dorothy...yeah, I'd be running too"

"True" I agreed.

~()~

I flew away from the door and landed hard on my back.

Duo was laughing hysterically.

"Why did you tell me to go!?" I yelled at him.

I'd been caught trying to get into the castle. Duo had told me to go, when I did there was a castle guard right in front of me.

Duo wiped the tears from his eyes. "Because I thought it would be funny" He started laughing again.

~()~

Third time was a charm. I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran passed the last two guards. I slowed down as I walked into the inner garden.

Duo flew back and settled on my head.

From here I could see someone leaning thru a window. The person looked a little taller then I was but that was the only characteristic I could determine since they weren't facing me and a long veil covered the person's hair.

I took a deep breath and walked over, tapping the person's shoulder.

The person turned around quickly, green eyes wide with shock.

*Green eyes...*

"Who are you?" a quiet voice asked, though the eyes were shocked the voice was calm, /his/ voice was calm.

"T-Trowa?" I stuttered.

The boy nodded. "I am princess Trowa"

There was a soft thud as Duo fell off of my head, but I took no notice.

*/Princess/ Trowa? That doesn't make sense!*

I also couldn't get over the fact that I could see his face. I had never seen all of Trowa's face, but now with his hair tucked behind the veil I could see it really /was/ Trowa, though he looked younger.

*Or should I say she? This is so confusing!*

"Y-You're a princess?" I asked, and kicked myself inwardly for it.

"Yes" he said. "Technically"

"Technically? What's that mean?" I asked.

Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure," he said. "I never got an explanation. I'm just a boy princess"

*Why not? It's my dream right*

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Quatre Raberba Winner" I stuck my hand out.

He looked at it oddly, like he didn't know what to do. I mentally smacked my head and withdrew my hand, bowing instead.

He nodded and I stood up.

"Is that a fairy?" he asked, pointing to Duo who was on the ground.

I nodded.

I went to go pick him up but stopped when I saw that he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Duo shook his head.

"T-The princess...is...is Trowa!" he started laughing again.

I blushed and straightened out.

*He can stay on the ground*

"So...you are from the forest, right?" Trowa asked.

I nodded.

"Then you wouldn't happen to..." he looked nervous.

"To what?" I asked.

"Do you have the Spiritual Stone of the forest?"

I looked at Duo.

He barely managed a nod.

"Yes" I answered. "I do"

Trowa smiled.

*Trowa smiled?*

"Oh good!" he said. "Then you /are/ the one!"

"'The one'? The one what?" I asked.

"I'll explain" Trowa said quietly.

~()~

After telling me about his dream he pointed to the window.

"There is an evil man. The Gerudo king, I was watching him just now. He is evil, I can feel it! Though he has pledged allegiance to my father...I don't trust him. I believe he is the one from my dream. As I said, I was watching him thru this window. If you wish to see him, look for yourself"

He stood aside as I walked up peering thru the window.

There was a man kneeling before the King. He wore well-fitted black armor, showing of well built muscles perfectly, his messy brown hair fell over his eyes slightly, so I couldn't see what color they were.

"Wow...." I whispered under my breath.

He was good looking.

*Admit it Quatre, he's more then good looking*

"Gundamn! He's hot!" Duo yelled near my ear. [3]

The Gerudo king's head turned at the noise. His blue eyes locked on mine.

"Heero?" Duo whispered.

I paid no attention though. Our eyes were still locked. There was an evil glint in his. I knew it well, though I'd only seen it rarely, and mostly on the battlefield. He turned away and I fell back.

~()~

Trowa's face hovered over me as rubbed the back of my head where I landed.

"Are you all right? Did he see you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I answered getting up. "But he did see me"

Trowa shrugged. "I doubt that he would suspect anything, we're just kids"

I nodded but wasn't paying attention; those eyes were still on my mind.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah"

Trowa turned back to the window. "I don't trust him. He must be after the Triforce" he looked back at me. "We can't let him have it! Please, we need to get it before he does! I can't do much, I will guard the Ocarina but I need you to get the Stones. Please! I desperately need your help! Can you do this for me?"

I nodded. He was Trowa but he wasn't, I hardly ever hear him talk that much.

He smiled brightly.

*That's wrong too*

"Thank you so much!" he said. "I know you can do it!"

He reached into a pocket and pen and paper. "I'll give this to you" he handed me the letter. "It should get you anywhere you want to go. Good luck" with his last words he kissed my cheek.

I blushed and he shrugged.

"For good luck" he explained.

I nodded.

"My bodyguard will show you out. You can trust Noin. She knows everything I've told you, you can talk to her. May the Goddesses guide you."

~()~

Noin and I stood outside the castle walls, looking up at what she called Death Mountain. Not a very comforting name, to say the least.

"Remember the song I taught you," she said. "It should help you on your journey. Be brave young one, and never give up"

There was a flash behind me, when I turned she was gone.

"You ready to go Duo?" I asked.

The braided fairy had been surprisingly quiet since we saw Heero.

"Yeah...hey Q-man?"

"Hm?"

"Why was Heero Ganondorf? Do...do you think he's evil? I mean...in real life?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure...Duo? Do I have to kill him?"

Duo looked away.

"Not exactly" he said. "Don't worry about it though, maybe you'll wake up before you have to. Come on, let's go see who the king of the Gorons is!"

He flew off. I sighed.

*That cheerfulness was forced* I thought. *He doesn't want me to kill Heero anymore then I do*

"Come on!" Duo yelled.

I sighed and followed.

*This is going to be one long dream*

Next:

Back to the Forest

*A Short Adventure*

[1] If my memory serves me right, Navi isn't pink, but for the sake of the dream Duo is.

[2] I'm pretty sure I've heard the phrase: "May the Goddesses Guide you" somewhere before, but I'm not sure where.

[3] Gundamn! It's my favorite curse now! Gundamn Zechs is hot!! He he he.


	2. Back to the Forest

Warnings:

Warnings:

Shounen-ai mostly, not really yaoi. in other words: boy/boy er...relationships?

I wouldn't exactly call it love...yet ^_^ so it's...yeah. They're gay okay?

Episode Zero warnings! If you haven't read it I would suggest it! You can find

translations at GundamWing.net an a lot of other places. 

::blush:: and er...Dorothy bashing...yeah...I have nothing against Dorothy but

I...well...she's not treated kindly here....sorry....

Ratings and such are in the first chapter! I'm to lazy to do them again...

Legend of Zelda: Dreams of Hyrule

Back to the Forest

*A Short Adventure*

(Yeah right! Like I can write short chapters!)

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

I was making my way to Death Mountain when Duo stopped flying.

"Hold it! I just remembered, we gotta go to the forest," he said.

I tried to hide my excitement. I could see Iria again. "Why?" I asked.

Duo shrugged. "Part'a the game. We gotta go get a song from your sister, I guess we should..." he cringed. "I guess we should go see Dorothy too."

"...Why?" I repeated, though this time I wasn't as excited...well not at all.

"Another song, a bottle, marriage proposal, heart piece..."

"Marriage proposal!?" I yelled.

Duo raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Hey it ain't my fault! Besides I'm sure you can prevent that! And it's not by the psycho herself, the Duke will just kid you around."

I sighed. "You could have said that to begin with"

~()~

I ran as fast as I could out of the god-forsaken, inbreeding, hell hole Duo called Lon Lon Ranch.

When I felt safe I turned and yelled at Duo: "You said it wasn't going to be that bad!"

Duo was shaking and looked extremely pale. "I-I didn't know! Hey it didn't have..._that_ in the game! It's not my fault you have a sick imagination! I never thought you had it in you..." he was turning green now.

I was beating the side of my head trying to get the images and voices out of my head.

~()~

"Oh come on fairy boy!" Dorothy pleaded. "I just want one kiss! Then I'll teach you a song!"

I shook my head. "No! I don't want to!"

"Oh please!" she asked again. "Grandfather said I'm getting much better! And Septem, he's our stable cleaner, says I'm really talented when it comes to..."

~()~

"Oh god get it out!!!" I screamed.

Duo shivered and tried to smile. "Hey at least we got the song!" he said.

I shuddered. "Don't remind me...ever."

"And the bottle!" Duo tried again. "And though the Duke tried to kill you when you refused Dorothy...well we got away right?"

I sighed. "Well at least we don't ever have to go back" I said.

Duo laughed nervously.

~()~

I ran across the bridge and into the Kokiri Village.

"Where to now?" I asked Duo.

He pointed up to a hollowed out log, much like the entryway I had just come through.

"There," he said. "The Lost Woods."

~()~

Duo guided me through the maze, I was amazed at how much he remembered.

Halfway through a voice called from above: "We meet again" the low voice said. Millrardo was standing above one of the log entrance.

"Hey there Millie!" Duo greeted brightly.

Millrardo scowled but otherwise ignored the Fairy of Death.

"Fairy of Death, I like that." Millrardo chuckled.

I blushed and Duo rolled his eyes.

"You know how annoying that is?" he asked.

Again, Millrardo ignored him. "Quatre, you have come to the forest again, that is wise."

Duo smiled smugly and polished his nails on his shirt.

"It was Duo's idea," I said with a shrug. "Uh...Millrardo? Can I ask something?"

"Of course, though I might not be able to answer"

I nodded. "Who are the people in the forest? The Kokiri? I've never seen these people before, I'm sure I haven't! Yet they seem so familiar."

Millrardo nodded. "You are very observant. Yes you do know them, in a way. They are memories, but not your own. You know that with your 'Space Heart' you can sense others emotions?"

I nodded.

"Well as a sort of side effect you acquire some of their memories, only strong ones though, and only vaguely. So the people of Kokiri forest are memories of people who are really close -or were- to them at one time. Most of them are from you former pilots, though I know some myself."

"How do you know?" Duo asked.

Millrardo smirked.

"That's the most intelligent question I've ever heard you ask. The reason is that I _am_ Quatre's sub-conscious, or rather the embodiment. He knows this deep down, and I reveal it to him in dreams, quiet moments or times of great emotion."

I nodded slowly. "I think I understand," I said slowly. "So this place? It's seems to be only of memories...but Iria...Will...Will I not see her again? Is she..."

Millrardo looked thoughtful. "She is fine. But you feel like she is only a memory to you, it must mean that you wish to see her but haven't made the time."

I nodded. He was right, I was still guilty and I felt I couldn't face her.

"We should get going..." Duo said.

I nodded again. "One more thing. Millrardo? Who was the girl guarding father? She seemed important and she called herself 'Nataku' but that's Wufei's Gundam."

"Yes," Millrardo said. "You are right, she is important. She was Wufei's wife."

I could hear Duo choking next to me but I was too shocked to help him.

"His what?!"

"His wife, or at least how he remembers her. I think you need to ask him. Now you need to go."

"Yeah let's go," Duo said, something in his tone made me suspicious.

"Are you okay Duo?"

Duo flew ahead of me so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm fine," he said. "Let's get going."

~()~

Duo lead again, taking me through a maze that looked exactly the same every turn.

"Is this really possible?" I asked.

"Is what possible?"

"This" I said waving my hand to the trees. "I mean, every tree looks the same, it just looks like a wall, and you said that if you go through the wrong log you go back to the entrance, right?"

"Right" Duo answered.

"That doesn't make sense!" I yelled.

Duo sighed. "It doesn't have to. It's just a dream Quatre. It was like this in the game."

I blinked.

*Of course it's just a dream. So why am I getting so upset? This isn't about the trees*

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I think this is getting to me," I said, not really meaning say it out laud.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," Duo whispered, sounding worried. "Look" he continued. "Let's just get going okay? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we're out'a here."

I nodded.

*I'm torn. If I finish quickly, so I can get this over with, I'll have to hurt Heero before I wake up. But if I stall...I just have a bad feeling about this*

"Come on Q, you're lagging," Duo said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Right" I said, running to catch up.

~()~

"I'm really getting tired of these mazes," I said as I disposed of another Deku Scrub.

"We're almost there...yeah look! There's the stair case!" he said pointing it out. "Come on! This is taking _way_ too long!" Duo flew a head a few feet then came back.

"Let's go!!!" he yelled.

"I'm coming!" I said, wiping off my sword.

"You don't have to do that! Just think it's clean." I could tell he was loosing what little patience he had.

~()~

Iria was sitting on a tree stump, eyes closed with an ocarina to her lips, swaying softly to the music. She looked like she belonged here. It _felt_ like she belonged here.

"Iria!" I called, running towards my sister.

Iria looked up, smiling brightly. "You came back! My dearest Quatre."

I gave her a tight hug.

*I hate to leave her!*

"Of course I came back! I had to see you again!" I said out loud.

She smiled brighter. "I missed you too, Quatre" she said. "But I have a way you can talk to me. Though I wish I could see you more, I must settle to hear your voice. Do you still have your ocarina?"

I nodded.

"Good" she said. "Then I will teach you My Song."

~()~

We ran back through the Lost Woods. I felt a little sad, having to leave her again, but at least I could talk to her. Too bad Duo got mad when I tried it out the first minute we lost sight of her. We had met up with Millrardo again, but Duo made him mad so he didn't stay long.

"Oh! Hold up!" Duo said stopping mid-flight.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a few things ya gotta do here," He said. "Shouldn't take long."

I nodded.

~()~

I was admiring my new Deku Seed Bag when we walked in to one of many cross-sections.

Duo gasped and stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed at the pale look on his face.

He didn't say anything so I looked to where he was staring. There was a boy, I couldn't see his face very well, a large hat over shadowed it.

"What _is_ it Duo?" I asked.

The boy was hardly scary, he actually looked scared himself, he was watching us curiously.

"S-Solo?" Duo whispered.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

Duo had told me of a former friend of his, not much detail but I knew he was important. I regretted ever having this dream when I saw the pained look on Duo's face.

"I...I just know," he whispered.

I walked closer and the boy lifted his head a little, revealing his face. He looked like any normal ten-year-old boy would. Light brown hair, gray eyes, nothing to define him.

*No wait...*

I looked closer. Solo -if that's who he was- was filthy, grim smudged his face and the hair that I could see was matted and caked with dirt. He had scars too, and his lip was a little

puffy. He looked like he was just in a fight.

"He looks like he did when I first met him," Duo whispered. "Except for the clothes of course."

I could see tiny glistening tears roll down the fairy's face.

"I'm sorry Duo. I..." I trailed off as he shook his head.

"It's...It's all right Quatre. Do me a favor though okay?"

"Anything," I said.

"Could you...could you clean him up a bit?" he asked shakily, his eyes never moved from the boy.

"Of course," I said.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, Solo looked as clean as if he'd just taken a long bath and the swelling in his lip was gone.

"How'd ya do that?" Solo asked.

"Magic," Duo answered, a sad smile on his face. "Cool huh?"

Solo nodded. "Thanks" he said. "I ain't been this clean since...I can't remember when."

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

"Guess what?" Duo asked Solo.

"Huh?"

"We know 'Iria's Song' huh Quatre?" Duo turned to me for the first time since we met up with Solo.

I nodded.

"Play it for him" Duo said.

*Yeah, he's definitely loosing patience*

I took out my ocarina and played.

"All right then!" Solo said, once I'd finished. "Since you know Iria, _and_ ya got me all cleaned up, I think we ought'a be friends" Solo gave us a big grin.

Duo nodded. "I'd like that" he said quietly, I doubt if Solo even heard him.

The young boy dug out something from his pocket and threw it to me. It was a small glass heart.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It makes things hurt a lil' less," Solo said with a shrug. "It might come in handy."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Sure!" Solo said brightly. "An' if ya need anythin' just ask!"

"Thanks Solo," Duo said.

"'ey" Solo said. "How'd ya know my name?"

"Magic," Duo said with wink.

Solo smiled. "Ya sure are a weird fairy. 'ey kid, I'd watch 'im if I were you."

Duo laughed. I just smiled.

"Thanks for the tip" I said. "We'd better get going. Are you ready Duo?"

Duo sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

With one last look at the boy, he flew off.

"See ya around Solo!" he called over his shoulder.

I followed quickly behind.

To be continued...

Next: The Gorons and Death Mountain


	3. The Gorons and Death Mountain

Dreams of Hyrule: Chapter Three

It continues...

Thanks for the nice reviews! Also I got a good tip from Rhiannon! Thank you! I hope this looks better now! I tried to put more in this one as well. Enjoy ^_^

Dreams of Hyrule: Part Three

The Gorons and Death Mountain

(With a little Kakariko Village in the beginning)

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

"Bye Hilde!" I said, waving to Hilde who was watching over her newly caught chickens. I brushed the feathers off of my tunic.

"I hate chickens," I mumbled, sniffing my sleeve and wincing.

"No thanks!!! I don't want any!!!" Duo yelled.

I stared at him. "What?" I asked.

"I can't stand lima beans!!! They make me sick!!!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "And why are you yelling?"

"Yeah your right!!! I think that they should make another 'Hot Shots' movie!!! They were funny!!!" he frowned. "But why are you asking if I want a Q-tip?!"

Silence....

"What?!" I yelled.

Duo was looking at me oddly. Then his face cleared and he made a silent "oh."

"Stupid Chickens!!!" he yelled. "I can't hear!!!"

"Oh." I nodded.

He stuck his pinky in his ear and wiggled it around. "Anyway" he said, finger still in ear. "We gotta go get you your shield!!! Follow me!"

~()~

I stopped in front of a gate, shiny new shield on my back.

"Uh Duo? The gate's closed," I said to the fairy on my shoulder.

He was looking around, obviously confused. "Where's the gate keeper? 'ey! Anyone here?!" he called.

A man came out of seemingly nowhere.

Duo and I jumped.

"Where did you come from?!" Duo yelled.

"I've been here the whole time," the man said. "I would never leave my post."

"But you weren't here a minute-"

"Of course I was!" the man cut me off. "I _never_ leave my post!"

Duo shrugged. "Whatever. Just let us through alright?" he asked.

"I can't do that," The guard said. "Orders are that I'm not to let anyone through without permission from the Royal Family."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Show 'im the letter Quatre."

I nodded and reluctantly handed him the letter.

The man's eyebrows rose slowly as he read the "Princesses" letter. "Um...well this is definitely the Princess' hand writing. All right then, 'Little One' I'll let you go."

*Little One?*

He gave me back the letter and laughed. "I guess the Princess has taken a liking to you," he said.

He laughed again when I blushed.

He clicked the spear he was holding on the ground once, somehow opening the gate. "Good thing you got a Hyrulian Shield" he said. "It gets pretty dangerous up there."

I was walking through the gate when he called out to me. "Hey kid?"

"Yeah?" I called back, turning around.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?"

The man shuffled his feet. "Well you see there's this new shop in town, a mask shop, and I...that is, my _son_ would love to have this new mask but I can't really get it, because I never leave my post."

"You need me to get it for him?" I asked.

"Yes. I would be so happy."

"Because it would make your son happy?" I asked.

He blinked. "...Oh! Yeah, my son..."

Duo was snickering by my ear so I swatted at him. "That's not nice Duo," I whispered. "Of course I will," I said to the man.

He smiled. "Thank you so much! Oh and if you ever loose your shield, I'm a good friend of the weapon smith in town, just tell him Otto sent you and he'll give you a discount."

"Sure!" I said.

I turned and started jogging up the mountain but stopped. "Um Otto?" I called.

"Yes?" he called back.

"What does the mask look like?"

"It's silver and some what resembles a birds head. I'm pretty sure it's called 'The Zechs Mask'."

Had Otto been any closer he would have heard Duo burst in to laughter.

"Hush" I told him. "All right!" I yelled to Otto. "I'll get it when I go in to town!"

"Thank you!" Otto called. "And good luck, 'little one'"

~()~

The sun beat down on me as I trudged up the steep hill.

"This is murder!" I couldn't help to complain.

"Wha'da ya mean?" Duo asked. He was flying backwards, a cocky grin on his face.

"Show off" I mumbled.

He stuck out his tongue.

~()~

The ridge started to straighten out and I could see a figure lying face down in the dirt.

"Oh no!" I said, running up to the fallen man.

"Don't worry," Duo said casually. "He's only sleeping."

"What?" I said, stopping abruptly.

"He's sleeping, come on I'll show you." He flew up to the man and perched himself near his ear. "Wake up, lazy bones!!!" Duo yelled as laud as he could.

"Duo!"

The man groaned and sat up.

"Ahmad?" I asked, immediately recognizing him.

He blinked at me. "Do I know you?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I'm too thirsty to think."

"Thirsty?" I asked. "Why are you thirsty?"

The Maganac sighed. "See that really big boulder?" he said pointing to the really big boulder on his right.

I jumped back. *How did I miss it?*

"Well," he continued. "It's blocking the cavern where the best tea in Hyrule grows."

"Why can't you drink other tea?" I asked.

He looked disgusted.

"It's not the same, we can't even drink other tea anymore."

"What about water?" Duo asked.

I blinked at him. *Wow, that was logical* I think Duo could tell what I was thinking.

"What?" he asked. "I can think too you know!"

"Because," Ahmad interrupted. "The water here tastes terrible, not at all drinkable, but since the tea is so strong it over powers it."

"Picky, picky," Duo mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Ahmad apologized. "I shouldn't bother you with Goron problems."

"It's fine," I said quickly. "I want to help."

Ahmad looked up hopefully. "Really?" he asked. "Then you should see Big Brother."

"Big Brother?" I asked.

"Yeah! His real name is Rasid but all us Gorons call him Big Brother."

"Oh..."

*I should have seen that coming*

"Yeah" Duo said. "We better get going. Come on Quatre!" He flew off before I could ask Ahmad where to find him.

"Bye Ahmad!" I yelled.

"How do you know my name?" he yelled back.

~()~

I stepped off of the squishy rug as the big stone door opened. I wasn't at all afraid, it was just Rasid.

He was standing in front of a big statue of Sandrock-

*Odd*

-and looking very angry.

"Um, Rasid?" I asked quietly.

Rasid turned to me, eyes blazing. "Who are you? How dare you enter my private quarters!"

I jumped back. *How can he be so angry? Even if he doesn't know me!*

"M-my name is Quatre and you opened the door."

"I opened the door for the messenger of the Royal Family."

"He _is_ the messenger of the Royal Family" Duo said, looking bored.

"A child?!" Rasid yelled. "Was I not informed that the King has gone insane?"

I was getting mad, how dare he think me incapable!

"Get out! I'm in no mood for your childish games!"

"Play him the song Quatre" Duo said, still bored.

"Song?" I asked.

Duo rolled his eyes. "The one your sister taught you! Do I have to tell you everything?"

I silently 'oh'ed and pulled out my ocarina. Everything was silent as I played. I peaked open an eye when I had finished to see Rasid blink a few times.

Then to my horror and Duo's amusement, Rasid danced. Pretty good for the big man he was, but still hideous.

When he had finished and Duo was wiping tears from his eyes, Rasid sighed. "That was good kid, you have talent there."

"He can help you with your little problem" Duo said.

Rasid's eyes widened. "Problem? Who told you about my problem?"

"Dodongos," Duo said quickly.

"Oh... Dodongos...right...that, you can help?"

"Yeah," Duo said.

*What did he think I meant?* I thought.

"Never mind" Duo muttered under his breath. "Of course he can!" he said lauder.

"I can?"

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

I ducked under my shield as the bits of rock blew past me. Standing I got my first good view of Dodongo's cavern, along with a blast of hot air.

"Ugh. It's hot in there!" I said.

Duo nodded. "Probably because of the lava."

"Lava?!"

"Heh, did I not mention the lava?"

~()~

I screamed.

Duo stopped mid flight and turned to stare at me.

"I'm tired of this!" I yelled. "I'm hot, I'm tired and I don't want to be in this stupid game anymore!"

"Duck," Duo said.

I did as a flaming keese [1] flew over my head.

I screamed again.

"I want out!" I yelled.

Duo shrugged. "Sorry" he said. "I don't like this anymore then you do."

I growled and shot the flaming bat to let go of my anger. Duo turned quickly to see the falling keese.

"Nice shot," he said in awe.

I looked down at my hands.

*What did I just do? That bat was flying away, I could have left it alone*

"Hey man, you okay?" Duo asked.

I blinked. "What did I just do?" I asked him, still staring at my hands.

"You killed one of those annoying bat things. I didn't know you had such a good shot. You'd put Heero to shame any day."

I shook my head slowly. "I killed something in anger...this isn't right."

Duo shrugged. "Hey don't worry about it," he said. "It would have hurt you eventually."

I kept shaking my head. "I don't like this."

~()~

I wiped the sweat out of my eyes as I held my sword ready.

"You'd think you'd be used to the heat, living in the desert and all," Duo commented.

"One, it wasn't for very long. Two, can you stop talking and tell me how to beat this thing? You kind of forgot to tell me ahead of time."

King Dodongo roared loudly and got ready to attack.

"Quickly," I urged.

"Heh heh, fire...." Duo said, as the large lizard breathed out a stream of flame.

"Duo! Focus!" I yelled, rolling out of the way.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head to try to clear his thoughts.

"Really big dinosaur about to engulf us both in fire! What do I do?"

"Duck?"

"Duo!"

~()~

I stepped up to the scorched and dried head of King Dodongo.

"You up for some barbeque?" Duo asked.

"That's really gross Duo."

"Aww come on! Don't diss it 'til you try it!"

I groaned and turned away. "Let's go," I said, walking toward the ring of blue light.

~III~ Chapter Three ~III~

My feet touched the ground lightly as I let out a sigh. "You could have been more of a help back there Duo."

"Hey I tried to-"

I stumbled as something very large and heavy hit the ground behind me. I regained my balance and turned around to see Rasid smiling broadly at me.

"Wow!" he said. "You really proved yourself back there."

I smiled and blushed. "Thanks"

"You've really helped us out! Now we can drink as much '_Tea_' as we want!"

"Why did you say tea funny?" I asked. [2]

"Never mind," Rasid said quickly. "I need to give you something."

Duo snorted.

"This is the Spiritual Stone of Fire!"

A red and shining stone appeared between Rasid's open hands. I watched in awe as the stone floated towards me. I lifted my hands above my head to receive it. The stone dropped in to them and I lowered my hands to look at it. The ruby incased in shimmered more then a normal ruby would, casting flex of red light on my arms and hands.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"We will never forget you Quatre-sama!" Rasid said, bringing my attention back to the present."Come my fellow Gorons! Let's here it for Quatre-sama! The Hero of The Gorons!"

More Maganacs fell from the sky, their landing making it hard to stand.

"Let's all give him a party! We'll drink until we can't feel our legs!"

"How does tea do that to you?" I asked.

Duo shook his head. "Never mind! Just run!" he took off up the mountain.

"Duo, wait up! It's just a simple party!" I yelled while running after him.

"I don't want to see them drunk!" he yelled back.

"Drunk? Off of tea?"

"Really, Quatre! You just don't get it!" Duo yelled.

~()~

I groaned as I climbed the last bit of wall, crawling to the top of Death Mountain.

I was tired! Even after being healed after the cavern! On the way here rocks kept falling on me! My back was probably full of bruises and I could see my arms were. I groaned again and tried to lift my self. It didn't work. I fell to the ground again.

"Hello again," Millrardo's voice called.

"Ugh." was all I could get out; I didn't even bother to look up.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Ugh."

"I'll take that as a yes"

I lifted my head, nodded and stood up slowly.

"Zechs!" Duo yelled, I'd almost forgotten about him. "You better get out of my face before I-"

"Bite me and make my itch for a few hours?" Millrardo asked coolly.

Duo growled. "I hate you," he said in low voice.

Millrardo smiled darkly at Duo before turning to me. "Well," he said. "If you go there," he tipped his head to a solid -though odd looking- wall. "The great fairy can heal you."

I managed a weak smile. "Really?" I didn't bother to ask _who_ the great fairy was. It just sounded so good to be healed again.

He nodded.

I walked up to the seemingly solid wall and tested it with my sword. It sounded hollow.

"Bomb?" I asked.

"Yeah," Duo answered, still glaring at Millrardo.

I nodded.

~()~

The blast clear and I held my breath as I entered the silent room. Something told me to stay as quiet as possible. This place seemed sacred.

I walked up to the pool of water and look around. *Now what?* I was regretting letting Duo stay behind to have a staring contest with Millrardo.

Something under my feet caught my eye. There was a symbol on the floor, three golden triangles connected to make one whole triangle. It looked familiar.

*Wasn't it all over the castle?*

I frowned and decided to try something. I pulled out my ocarina and played the first song that came to mind.

When I was done I heard a soft laugh. I opened my eyes to see a woman emerge from the pool. She wad on a long and flowing white dress -which was completely dry even though she was just in water- and long blonde hair. She seemed familiar, like everyone else in this odd dream.

"Hello young one," she said kindly in her soft voice.

"H-hello," I greeted, my voice seemed odd in the sacred room.

"You have traveled far, young one, and the trip has been dangerous. Beware child, the journey has just begun, be strong, be wise, but most of all: never fear, the Goddesses are guiding you. I will help you young one. Please, except this gift."

~()~

I stepped out of the doorway, my body humming with power.

"Took ya long enough!" Duo said, flying over to perch on my head.

Millrardo smiled at me. "What you feel is the magic that now fills every cell of your body."

I nodded and stared at my hands. The pleasant hum of power was warming my blood.

"Be careful with it Quatre," Millrardo warned. "Power isn't everything, don't let it rule you."

I nodded distractedly.

"Come on," Millrardo said, holding out his hand.

I looked up at him. "What? Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'll give you a ride to the Village."

I looked at him suspiciously. "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll carry you of course," he said, as if it should have been obvious.

I shook my head and blushed. "I-I think I'll manage, thank you anyway."

Millrardo shook his head. "Don't be stupid, it's no problem and you can avoid the falling debris."

The thought of a sore back so soon after being healed wasn't very appealing. But neither did being carried like a child by Millrardo Peacecraft.

*Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...* I thought, forgetting that he could hear my thoughts.

"Of course not," Millrardo said. "Come on now."

He held out his hand further. The blush crept up my face again as I took the hand.

*I'm still only a child...technically...oh! He can hear me!*

Millrardo smiled and hoisted me into his arms. Duo looked disgusted and flew beside us.

*No, I guess this isn't _that_ bad*

~()~

Millrardo set me down on a rooftop in the village. He winked at me before flying off again. I waved to him until he was out of site before sighing.

There was I tiny cough in my ear. "Excuse me but if you could stop drooling over the owl for a sec'? We need to going," Duo said.

I glared at the braided fairy. "I wasn't drooling."

Duo rolled his eyes. "And flirting," he added.

"I was not!"

Duo clasped his hands in front of his chest and batted his eyes. "Oh Millrardo" He said in mockingly high voice. "Fly me away and be me winged lover forever! And I'll braid your hair because I'm secretly in love with Duo!"

I turned red -half in anger and half in embarrassment- and swatted at Duo. He dodged my attempts easily.

"Oh come on Quatre" Duo said, winking. "You know you want me!"

"Do I have to remind you that you happen to be two inches tall?" I asked coolly, though I was still blushing.

"I'm still drop dead gorgeous!" he said. "But anyways, we better get a move on."

I frowned. "Where do we go next?" I asked.

"Zora's Domain! But I'm really not looking forward to seeing Ruto."

"Ruto?"

"You'll see."

To be continued...

[1] Did I spell keese right? I can't remember if that's even what they're called! ::sigh:: I lent OoT to my brother so I can't find all the fun names and such. I couldn't remember what they called chickens! I was so mad!

[2] Tenchi joke. Sorry! In the Cartoon Network version of Tenchi they replaced "sake" with "tea" and they said it all weird. "Come on Tenchi have some _tea_"

By the way, I like Millrardo much better then Zechs so that's what Quatre calls him. This is all I have written so far! I'll get writing again soon!

Thanks for the reviews again!

Nikki :-P

Next Chapter:

The Zoras and Lord Jaba Jubu.


	4. The Zoras and Lord Jabu Jabu

Legend of Zelda: Dreams of Hyrule

I hope this works! I did the html thing for the first time. Wish me luck! Oh and thanks to anonymous celebrity for telling me that Navi is blue!

Legend of Zelda: Dreams of Hyrule

The Zoras and Lord Jabu Jabu

I'm doin' ratings again! I have time anyway:

Name: The Spiritual Stone of Water

Series: Dreams of Hyrule

Rating: PG-13 on the safe side since I curse a few times (nothing too bad)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Zelda, Metallica, Soul Asylum or anything else mentioned.

Warnings: Shounen-ai or slash, curses, Relena bashing (a lot) that's about it.

~I~ Chapter One ~I~ 

I shook the water from my boots after wading through a shallow stream.

"Through there?" I asked the fairy on my shoulder.

"Yeah." Duo nodded and pointed to the entryway. "Zora's River."

I nodded and walked on.

~()~

The river wasn't all that special. What was odd was that normally I would slow down and admire the beauty, even if it looked like any other river I could find on earth. But I walked past it. It didn't seem important. I needed to get this done, fulfill my destiny.

*Wake up, Quatre! This is just a dream! It'll end the minute your alarm clock goes off.* Something about the thought made shivers run down my spine. *Do I even want to wake up? Here I'm powerful, needed, wanted...* I shook my head. *Stop it! They want you at home! I'm going back! There's no way out of it. Even if I wanted-*

"Yo, buddy!" Duo was suddenly right in front of my face.

I jumped back a foot. "W-what?" I asked, clutching my chest. "Why did you do that?"

Duo flew a little closer and frowned. "You all right man? You haven't talked much and you looked a little pale just now."

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

*I'm fine,* I repeated in my head.

"All right then," Duo said, not at all convinced. "Well we gotta cross the river, so grab a chicken and let's glide!" his sentence had slowly gotten cheerful.

I groaned. "Not more chickens! Anything but chickens!"

Duo shook his head. "Sorry man! There's no other way."

I gritted my teeth and walked towards the squawking, ball of smelly feathers.

*I hate chickens!*

~()~

I was crossing a bridge and dusting feathers off of my tunic when I stopped. Now the view was too much to ignore. The natural bridges crisscrossed over the river, the breathtaking cascade of crystal clear water. Everything smelled clean and the cool mist was a relief from the heat of the Mountains and Hyrule Field.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Ditto." Duo was equally impressed. "Come on," he said distractedly, leading my up one of the stone walkways.

Duo stopped and I my feet scuffed on something hard.

"What does it say?" I asked.

I was standing on a small piece of stone with odd figures that somewhat resembled letters.

"How 'm I s'pposed to…oh..."

"What?" I asked.

"Well apparently I know how to read Hyrulian script. Not like I need to, I know that whole game by heart."

"Would you just tell me what it says all ready?" I asked.

"Touchy, touchy! What's gotten you in bad mood?" he couldn't hide some of the concern and hurt in voice.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Duo. I think...I just want out of this game."

*Or do I?*

"Yeah, I hear ya. Okay well basically it says that the waterfall won't sleep unless the king sleeps."

"What king?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm not sure who the king _is," he said. "But it means the king of Hyrule."_

I frowned in thought. "Did Noin say something about that song being Trowa's Lullaby?"

Duo smiled brightly and clapped me on the back, well he tried to anyway, I just couldn't feel it. "I knew you'd get it!"

~()~

Again I was knocked speechless by the beauty.

"So this is Zora's Domain?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Duo said. "Nice ain't it?"

"Yeah" I took a moment to take in my surroundings. "It's beautiful," I said finally.

"Sorry to interrupt," Duo said softly. "But you _did say you wanted this over with."_

"Right," I said, shaking my head and following Duo.

I passed more vaguely familiar people. All of them were girls though.

"I know her!" I said, stopping and pointing -forgetting my manners for a minute- at one of the passing 'Zoras'. She was dressed like the others. They wore a long flowing dresses, which seemed to change color when they moved, blue, white, green and sometimes an iridescent purple.

"Who is she?" Duo asked.

"When we -me and Heero that is- went to Relena's school, she was a student there. In fact..." I looked around the large room. "I think all of them were there...yeah look!" I said pointing to another. "She was the one..." I stopped and blushed. "Who asked me out," I finished quietly.

Duo turned from starring at the girl back to me. "Oh really?" he asked. He was grinning and I'm not sure I liked it. "Well, I never knew you were that much of a ladies man."

I sighed. "Oh Duo, please don't tease me! It was terrible, I hated to turn her down."

"Why did you? Were you...are you...with some one?" he asked as though it were the oddest thing in the world.

"Well...not exactly...that is...we better go see about that Stone!" I started walking away quickly.

"Stop right there lover-boy! For one, you're going the wrong way; we just came from there. Two, who is this mystery...person?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way out of this. Duo was too persistent -yeah use the nice word- for him to just let this_ one slide._

"Duo...We have to-"

"Go," he finished. "I know, but just tell me! It won't take long."

"Fine!" I said, turning around to face the now smug Death with Butterfly Wings. He crossed his arms and waited.

"I'll go without you." with that I walked quickly past him and up the stairs that had a sign pointing to it.

"Hey! You didn't answer me! Quatre Raberba Winner, you come back here this instant and tell me who you...what did you mean by 'not exactly'? Quatre!"

~()~

Mr. Dorian -A very _big Mr. Dorian- sat on a platform in a small room. I guess you would call it a throne room, though a slab of stone hardly counts as a throne._

*That can't be comfortable.*

"I should'a known," Duo said as he came from behind me.

"Known what?" I asked in a hushed voice, even though Mr. Dorian didn't seem to notice us.

"Dorian is the King of the Zoras? I'm _not_ looking at all forward to listening to Relena in side of a giant fish."

I looked over at him but he was staring at the oversized former Vice Foreign Minister. "Giant fish? And what does this have to do with Relena?" I asked.

Duo rubbed his temples. "You'll see," he said. "Later. For now I need to know if you can swim."

"Yeah, a little. Why?"

Duo smiled brightly. "'Cause you're gonna go divin' buddy-boy! It'll be fun!"

~()~

"Wow! You did really well!" The girl said as she gave me a scale in a bubble.

"Thanks," I mumbled, before grabbing it and stomping off.

"What's wrong with you?" Duo asked, fly backwards to look me in the eye.

I stopped. "What's wrong!? I'm wet! These things are heavy when they're wet!" I stuck out my sopping wet tunic at him.

"So dry them! Really, Quatre, I thought you were smarter then that." he shook his head and started flying backwards again.

"I tried," I said quietly.

Duo stopped flying and frowned. "It's didn't work?"

I shook my head.

He shrugged and put on a fake smile. "Hey," he said. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you're just distracted or something."

~()~

I surfaced and gasped for breath. When I could breath without choking I asked: "Now what?"

I had just left Zora's Domain through some kind of a portal, Duo had tried to explain but it just made it even more confusing. Duo flew out of the safety of my hat, which had somehow stayed dry inside.

*Damn lucky fairy.*

"There should be a bottle around here somewhere," he said.

I swam a little forward and jumped. A 'Zora' had popped out of nowhere right in front of me.

"Hi!" she greeted brightly.

"Ah! Don't do that!" I said, clutching my chest. "You almost drowned me!"

"Well you should have watched where you were going! You almost hit me!" she said, her bright attitude gone in an instant.

"What were you doing under water so close to the entrance?" I asked.

"Looking for treasure," she whispered.

I instinctively floated back a little. She had to be at least my age, but she was acting like she was five.

"Treasure?" Duo asked, barely suppressing a snicker.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "I once found twenty rupees! Lot's of junk comes through here."

"Did you say rupees?" Duo asked, flying closer to the 'Zora' and rubbing his hands together.

"Duo, we don't need money. We came for that bottle you were talking about."

Duo turned to me and pouted. "Aw your no fun!" he said, flying back with his head hung. "I wanna look for treasure."

I shook my head.

*Why was I even bothered by her acting that way? I should have expected the same from Duo.*

"We'll come back later," I said, using the typical parent's excuse. "Now do you see the bottle anywhere?"

Duo smiled and nodded quickly, sending his braid flapping up and down.

*Exactly like a five year old.*

"It's over there!" he said, pointing proudly.

I spotted it and dove. It took me a few tries but I finally got it.

"Open it! Open it!" Duo said, flying circles around my head.

"Let me get on dry ground first!" I said, trying to swim with a fairy in my eyes. When I got to land I popped off the cork and pulled out a tightly rolled letter.

_To my faithful servant,_

"Oh god! 'Faithful servant'? Pu-leez!" Duo said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I please read this?"

"I dunno, you can try! I'll try not to gag to much."

I sighed.

_To my Faithful Servant,_

_ _

_I wish for you to help me. I am currently imprisoned in side of Lord Jabu Jabu._

_It is of utmost importance that you save me before my clothes are wrecked._

_It smells in here too. When you come to save me could you bring me my hairbrush?_

_And maybe some water, bottled of course. And some lip-gloss? I'm almost out..._

"It goes on like that!" I said, unrolling the long list of 'essentials'.

"So who is it?" Duo asked.

I rolled to the last bit.

_Thank you and don't forget my hair dryer!_

_Your most gracious, lovable, awe inspiring..._

"Skipping..." I said, scanning down to the end.

_...Humble princess,_

_Relena Peacecraft-Dorian_ [1]

"I knew it" Duo and I said together.

"Look," Duo said dryly. "There's more."

_PS don't tell my Father...well do, but don't tell him I told you...tell him it's_

_disgusting in here...and I'm cold...and thirsty and my feet hurt and...._

"Well that's enough of that!" Duo said brightly.

"Agreed," I said, rolling up the long letter. "But how did it fit in the bottle in the first place?"

Duo shrugged. "Magic?"

"Hey! Let's go see the creepy scientist guy who lives by the lake!" Duo said excitedly.

I gave up on trying to fit the letter back in the bottle and shoved it in to my pocket. "What creepy guy?" I asked.

"The one that lives by the lake."

I sighed.

"Okay, okay!" Duo said. "Just joking! He lives over there." he pointed to a small house on a cliff.

"Yeah alright," I said and started walking in that direction.

~()~

I stopped shortly after and turned around.

"What is it?" Duo asked.

"That scarecrow..." I said, pointing to a scarecrow that was in what looked like a vegetable garden.

"What about it?"

"It looks like Trowa's manager."

"Philip?" Duo said, flying over. [2]

I followed him. It was Philip!

"Whoa," Duo said, flying around the fake circus leader. "It looks a lot like him."

"Yeah," I said, peering at his face from inches away.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," The scarecrow said.

Duo and I jumped back.

"Holy dancing Jebbus buddy Christ!" Duo yelled, holding his heart and breathing deeply.

When I'd gotten calm enough to think I blushed. "I'm sorry," I said. "We didn't know you could...that is...we didn't know you were..."

"Alive" Duo finished.

I nodded.

"Well what did you expect? Who would put out a dead scarecrow?" Philip asked.

"Well...no one I guess..." I said.

"Exactly. Did you need something or did you just want to admirer me?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry, I've never met a scarecrow before," I said shakily.

"Well, your meeting one now. I'm Philip, lover of fine music! You wouldn't happen to play would you?"

"Well yes, I do," I said, holding out my ocarina for him to see.

"Oh! Then you have to play for me! I might even ask you to join my troupe!"

"You have a troupe?" Duo asked.

"Yes!" he said proudly. "It's the best in all of Hyrule! I just can't go with them. I'm grounded, literally,"

"I see that," I said.

"Yes, it's a shame. But I hold additions here, hoping to find new acts. How about it? Would you like to try out?" he asked.

"Sure" I said. "It's worth a try."

I pulled out my ocarina and played my sisters song, it was my favorite. When I was done I opened my eyes to see Philip frowning.

"Hm..." he said. "That was good, you have talent. But...it's missing something, emotion, play from your heart! Not a written song, but something only you can play!"

I nodded, closed my eyes and brought the ocarina to my lips.

I played a slow song, with memories of the forest where my friends' most intimate memories were kept played in to it. Of the great fairy that made my heart ache when I saw her, for a reason I didn't know. Of fear that sometime in this game/dream I might have to hurt or possibly kill Heero. Of my worries that this dream is too good to leave behind, where I'm not the weak or the forgotten one. For my father, whom I couldn't save a second time. Tears were rolling down my eyes when I finished.

I took a shaking breath before I opened my eyes.

Duo had tears running down his cheeks and Philip look sad.

Duo flew up to me and hugged my nose. "That was beautiful Q," he whispered. He let go and flew to my shoulder.

"That's some talent," Philip said in awe. "I'll never forget that song. If you were a little older I would love to have you in my troupe."

I blushed and looked down.

"Damn straight!" Duo said from my shoulder. "Quatre's the best musician I've ever known! And don't you forget it!"

I smiled and blushed brighter. "Thanks Duo."

"Don't mention it. Now let's go, I wanna see the creepy old guy!"

~()~

The 'creepy old guy who lives by the lake' turned out to be Howard. Duo roared with laughter for a good three minutes but other then that, the visit was useless. I saw Zechs when we got out side but Duo refused to go see him. We were walking back to the Zora entrance and I was waving to Philip when I stopped.

"Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?" he said, flying out of my hat.

"Why did you jump?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When Philip started talking," I explained. "You jumped just like I did, you look surprised when he turned out to be...alive. Did that not happen in the game?"

Duo bit his lip and looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't remember," he said quietly. "I don't remember if it happened."

"That's all right, I was just wondering"

He shook his head and looked back at me. "But I should" he said. "I played this game over and over! I know the whole thing by heart! It...this is creeping me out."

"It'll be all right," I said, trying to comfort my worried friend. "I'm sure it's nothing. Come on, let's go see Mr. Dorian."

Duo nodded and yawned. "Sure" he said. "Wake me when we get there." He flew in to my hat and I could feel him curl up.

I rolled my eyes. "Sweet dreams" I said dryly.

A mumbled "thanks" came from under my hat.

~()~

"This is terrible," Mr. Dorian said as he looked over Relena's letter. He finished it and sighed. "You are going to save her right?"

"No." Duo answered.

I swatted at him and nodded to the King.

"Good," he said. "Then take this bottle..."

Triumphant music played from nowhere, as I held up the bottle for a few seconds.

I put it in my pocket and the King continued as if nothing happened: "...To help you on your quest. You will find the princess' things in her room..." The king proceeded to give me a long list of where everything that Relena asked for was. "...Second drawer from the left. I will open the entrance to the Zora's Fountain. Please bring my daughter back safely." The King moved an inch to the right, waited a moment, then moved another inch, waited, moved.

"This is going to take forever!" I whispered to Duo.

He nodded. "You're right," he said. "Let's go."

I nodded and tried to move, only to find I couldn't. "I'm stuck!" I whispered.

"Oh great," Duo said. "Well I guess if you can't move I can't go very far either."

"Now what?" I asked, looking back to the King. "He's only moved about five inches!"

Duo shrugged. "You know any good songs?"

~Half hour later~

"Rover..."

"Wanderer..."

"Nomad..."

"Vagabond..."

"Call me what you will!!" Duo and I sang together.

[3]

~Another half hour~

"So tired that I couldn't even sleep..."

"So many secrets I couldn't keep..."

"I promised myself I wouldn't weep..."

"One more promise I couldn't keep!" Duo sang loudly. [4]

Someone coughed and we both turned to look at Mr. Dorian.

"You can go now," he said.

Duo and I blushed.

~()~

I looked at the fish in my bottle.

"Man Quatre! I didn't know you liked Metallica!" Duo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said, plugging the bottle and stuffing it in to my pocket. "Actually Wufei told me about them."

Duo looked shocked. "Wufei's a Metallica fan?!?" [5]

I nodded. "A big one. You didn't know?"

Duo shook his head blankly.

~()~

"I have to feed this poor innocent fish to that _thing!?_" I asked, pointing to the large fish in front of me.

Duo nodded. "Circle of Life, Quatre. You can't finish the game without doing it."

"It just seems wrong, that's all."

I unplugged the bottle with a pop and dumped out the fish. Duo jumped under my hat right as Jabu Jabu started to open his mouth.

"Ugh. Relena was right! It's smells foul in there!" I yelled over the noise of Jabu Jabu breathing in.

My foot started to slip.

"Duo, I don't like this..."

"Hold your breath," he said.

"Duo!"

My footing gave out.

~()~

I blinked a few times and sat up, rubbing my head.

"You all right?" Duo asked, hovering near my face.

"That was rough," I said. "Are we in?"

"Yep!" he said brightly, looking around. "And it's even grosser in person."

I nodded when I took a look around, then down to my hands, which were supporting my weight. They were resting on something warm and wet that smelled foul.

"Ew," I said, moving my hands and getting up. "This is going to be-"

A rock came flying at me, hitting me full in the face and knocking me back.

"Duck," Duo said, floating above my head.

"Thanks," I said dryly.

~()~

*Just ignore it. Just ignore it. Just ignore it,* I mentally chanted.

My feet made a sickening sucking noise when I walked.

*This is so disgusting! Who was on crack when they made this level?*

I opened the door made of...I don't even want to know what and stepped in to the next 'room'.

"And look who's here!" Duo said brightly, pointing to the corner of the room.

Relena was standing there staring at us. I sighed and walked up to her cautiously.

"What are _you doing here?" she asked snobbishly._

"We've come to save you." Duo said dryly.

Relena snorted, not very attractively. "Well, you wasted your time," she said. "I'm fine and even if I wasn't you're not worthy of rescuing me."

"What do you mean not worthy? And if you're fine then why did you write that letter?"

She half smirked, trying to make herself look superior. "You are a lowly peasant! Not even a proud Zora! You don't have the skills to save me, _if _I needed it! And I don't know what letter you're talking about."

"The letter the said you were trapped in here and to save you and bring lip gloss," I explained.

Her face brightened. "You brought lip gloss?" she asked. "I'm almost out!"

I sighed. "No."

"Oh." he face darkened and she got that superior look again. "Then I have no need for you! You may leave now, I can take care of myself." with that she turned and started to walk away, right in to a hole. She screamed as she went down.

When I couldn't hear her anymore I turned to Duo. "Please?" I asked. "Can we just go? Can't I just think I have the last Spiritual Stone and get out of here?"

Duo shook his head. "No," he said. "I have a feeling you can't do something that big. Better just go through with this."

I sighed and stepped to the edge of the hole she fell down. "I'm going to hate this," I mumbled.

"Have you liked one yet?" Duo asked.

"Good point." I held my breath and jumped down.

~()~

"Ow!" I yelled, rubbing my legs.

"I told you to roll," Duo said.

"I forgot," I answered. I got up and winced. The fall was farther then I thought. I spotted Relena and walked up to her.

"What do _you want?" She asked._

I growled. "I've come here to save you."

"I don't need your help!" she said. "I've been using this place to run away to for years. It's a little different lately though...Lord Jabu Jabu isn't looking very good...and my mothers Stone...But that's official Zora royal family business! And I order you to leave this instant!" she pointed to a doorway.

"Fine," I said and started to walk away.

Duo flew in front of me. "Look Quatre, I don't like this anymore then you do but this is important. You can't leave her and you know it! Grab her and lets get out of this smelly old fish!"

I shook my head.

*What was I thinking? This is Miss Relena! She's my friend, no matter how she acts in this dream. Stop thinking like Link and act on your emotions, like Trowa...* A small smile tugged at my lips and a light blush formed on my cheeks when I remembered the good luck kiss.

"What?" Duo asked, flying closer.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "N-nothing. You're right Duo! Let's do this!"

Duo smiled and nodded. "That's the Quatre I know!" he said brightly.

I turned back to Relena and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and frowned.

"You again?" she asked.

"Re..." I decided to change my approach. "Most gracious Princess, please let me escort you out of here. Your father is very worried about you and I've come on his orders to rescue you."

She smiled brightly. "Father sent you? He's worried about me? Well then! You may have the honor of carrying me. I need to find my mothers Stone though, you have to find it before we leave."

She caught me at carry.

"Carry you?" I asked.

"Of course" she said, as she dusted off her dress. "My clothes are ruined enough, you are to carry me so I can keep them clean."

I sighed.

*Stay calm, don't get angry* [6]

~()~

It was hard to carry her at first, her dress got in the way and she kept squirming. Finally I had to hold her in my arms instead of on my shoulders like Duo had suggested. We'd made it to the room where we first met her when I lost patience with her.

"Would please stop moving!" I yelled.

"It's not my fault! You know how uncomfortable this is?" she asked.

"Then why don't you walk?" I yelled.

She looked revolted at the very thought. "You want me to _walk?__ In __here?"_

"You've done it before!" I yelled.

"But that's when I didn't have a servant or peasant to carry me! That's what you're for!"

"That's it!" I yelled.

I ran up to one of the holes like the one she fell through before and dropped her in. A satisfying scream echoed through room.

"You know, you shouldn't have done that," Duo said, even though he was smiling.

"I know. But maybe she wont be so bad now" I said.

"Don't count on it" Duo said. "Odds are that when we see her again she'll bitch even more."

"It still felt good."

"I know" Duo said smiling. "And I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes!"

~()~

"Well _that_ was interesting!" Duo said brightly.

I nodded and cleaned off my newly acquired boomerang. "This thing came in handy," I said before pocketing it. "Well now where?"

Duo frowned. "I think we have to go to the room with the holes."

"Oh yeah! It had one of those tail things in it huh?"

"And we have to pick up Relena."

I nodded.

*Brace yourself*

~()~

"I can't believe you left me like that!" Relena yelled.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"How could you?! I was here all alone where anything could have attacked me!"

"Sorry."

"You're the worst bodyguard I've ever had!"

"I thought I was your escort," I said.

"Don't talk back to me!" she yelled.

I flinched.

"You are my servant! You will be what I want you to be!"

"Yes your highness."

~()~

I yelled and hit the ground.

"I told you! You need to roll!" Duo yelled as I fell over and started rubbing my sore legs.

"I forgot," I grumbled.

I picked up Relena -who had been complaining nonstop and I'd been ignoring her- and walked through the door.

I gasped when I saw the Spiritual Stone of Water on a platform of…Jabu Jabu guts? Relena let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Mother's Stone!" She exclaimed. "Throw me-"

I did before she could finish. She ignored my eagerness and ran to the stone. The familiar triumphant music played as she held up the shining Stone.

"Mother's Stone!" she repeated, pocketing the Stone. "I'm so glad we got it! It's very special to me! Well, it's very expensive anyway. And it goes perfectly with my eyes, don't you think? Well? Come up here so you can get a better look!"

I clenched my teeth and took one step before the ground shook. Relena gasped as the platform 'o' Jabu Jabu started to move.

"Get me down!" she cried. "I want to get off!"

Soon the platform had taken her out of my site. I only could rejoice for a moment.

"What the hell is an octopus doing in Lord Jabu Jabu?!" Relena yelled.

"Octopus?" I whispered to Duo.

He nodded. "Get ready"

~()~

The Octopus disintegrated and I looked around. "Where did Relena go?" I asked.

Duo shrugged. "Beats me! But at least we don't have to deal with her until you pass this thing! Let's go!"

~()~

"Boss Door" Duo said, as I walked up to said door.

"How do I beat it?" I asked.

"I'll give you instructions as we go. Keep moving, use your boomerang, and keep your eyes on the big ugly blob of flesh. Ready?"

I'm pretty sure I turned green.

~()~

This boss isn't so bad. I got shocked more then I cared to, but other then that I'm all right. Circling I looked for an opening. There! I let go of my boomerang and kept moving. It hit the mass of electric flesh and stunned it. I ran up and slashed at it with all my strength then stumbled back. It convulsed and sprouted green blobs.

"Oh! That's not pretty!" Duo said.

Then the whole thing exploded. I ducked as little bits of gunk flew over me. When it cleared and I could hear the sound the circle of blue light made, I looked up.

"Well that was gross," Duo said.

I nodded and stood up.

"Please tell me I never have to do something that gross again," I said dryly.

"Naw," Duo said. "Well…not that I remember anyway."

"That's not very reassuring."

~()~

I had to keep myself from gasping as I fell into the ice-cold water. I surfaced and gulped in air.

*I wander if rings of blue light have senses of humor*

I spotted Relena swimming over to me and groaned.

*No! Be nice!*

She smiled and batted her eyes at me. "You did so well!" she said. "Well, for a peasant anyway."

"Thank you," I said, not sure if it was a compliment at all.

She swam closer. "How about a reward" she spoke in a deeper voice, in an attempt to sound sexy but coming off like she had a bad cold.

I swam back a little but she just got closer. Finally I couldn't back up anymore and hit a log. I was trapped.

"How about the Spiritual Stone?" I asked, my voice cracked.

She stopped and frowned. "The Spiritual Stone?" she asked.

I nodded quickly.

She bit her lip for a moment. "When Mother gave me the Stone she said that it was special and very expensive. She said to only give it to the man I was going to marry" she looked me up and down. "You did prove yourself and you are kind of cute, for a peasant that is. All right!" her face brightened.

"Wait! What do you mean?" I said quickly. Somewhere in there I was sure I heard marry.

"I'm going to give you the Stone," she said.

"Just take it Quatre!" Duo urged.

"But she said she'd only give it to the man she was going to marry!" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry about it!" he said. "Just take it!"

"All right," I said to the princess. "Thank you."

She smiled and floated on her back. She lifted her arms and a bright blue light shone between them, it faded and became the Spiritual Stone of Water. The Stone floated over to me and I held out my hands.

The familiar music played.

"You have acquired the Spiritual Stone of Water! This sacred Stone was a gift from Relena who wants to marry you, have kids, and hopefully move in to a nice house in the suburbs."

"Shut up Duo."

"Aw, You're no fun."

To be continued… 

Next Chapter:

The Hero of Time

[1] now really! Was there any doubt?

[2] In my fic "You've Got A Friend in Me" I mentioned that it was sad that "Manager" didn't have a name. Euterpe reviewed, agreed and suggested the name Philip. I liked it so now I call him Philip! Everyone say hi to Philip the circus manager!

[3] I'm a big Metallica fan! This is from "Wherever I May Roam"

[4] Runaway Train by Soul Asylum, I love that song!

[5] It is my firm belief that Chang Wufei would love Metallica! Someday I hope to write a fic that has something to do with it.

[6] Lady Une kicks ass! Excuse my language but she does! This is my favorite quote of hers.

A few other unmarked things:

1) Duo's exclamation: "Holy dancing Jebbus buddy Christ!" is explained as follows:

Holy: to be sacred…or something like that…

Dancing: In south Park Cartmen said: "Jesus tap-dancing Christ Kyle!" so that's where the dancing part came from.

The explanation thing is mostly for the next two

Jebbus: said by one Homer Simpson: "but I don't even believe in Jebbus!"

Buddy: In the movie Dogma…I'm trying to remember…some church dude, a priest I think, thought thatJesus didn't look very friendly in most pictures, sculptures and such so he came up with "Buddy Christ" a smiling Jesus giving the thumbs sign…it was a good movie I'd really recommend it.

Christ: do I really need to explain this?

2) When Duo insists that you need a chicken to cross Zora's River he was lying. I usually try to keep Duo from lying but I couldn't help a few. Anyway he did it 'cause he knew Quatre hates chickens ^_^ bad Duo!

Hope ya liked this part! I had writers block for a bit so I'm sorry it took so long. This is my first try with the html thing, I hope it works ::crosses fingers:: and sorry about the constant Relena bashing, I'm not in a good mood. This isn't the greatest of chapters but I'll really work hard on the next one since it's probably gonna be one of my favorites! Quatre grows up and gets to see the altered Hyrule! Until next time!

Nikki :-P 


	5. The Hero of Time

The Hero of Time

The next part it here! I tried to make the HTML thingy look spiffy, I like the way this looks better then the last chapter. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!

Name: The Hero of Time

Series: Dreams of Hyrule

Genre: You know, I was sitting here thinking all of you must be saying: What the hell is this? Is it humor? Drama? Action/Adventure?!? What is she thinking?!? Really, _I don't know. Originally it was humor, with a lil' drama but now it's morphed in to...this. Sorry about this one, it's very odd._

Rating: PG-13 for curses, violence, mentioned sex (Yaoi and Hetero) and half-naked bishounen ::drool::

Key:

*Thought*

-Charictor Comments-

~()~ Break or Scene Change

Warnings:

*YAOI!!!* *Slash* *Shounen-ai* it's what I write best ^_^. It helps to read or have knowledge of the Episode Zero's.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing, Zelda or any other thing you see mentioned here. The little money I have I'm saving so I can buy Endless Waltz, please don't take it away from me.

** **

** **

Legend of Zelda:

Dreams of Hyrule

The Hero of Time

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

"Turn around," I ordered.

Duo smirked and obeyed.

I stood in the shallower waters of Zora's Fountain. The water was cold, -way too cold for my taste- but it had to do. I slid off my clothes and quickly tried to scrub off some of the monster goo and fish stench from my skin. I still stunk when I was done, but I at least _felt cleaner._

"I'm done," I said as I pulled the green tunic over my head.

"Finally," Duo mumbled, turning and flying to my shoulder. "We gotta go get somethin' before we go."

"What is it?" I asked, trying to wring some of the water out of my clothes.

"Farore's Wind, it's a spell ya get from one of the Great Fairies."

"A spell?" I asked eagerly. Ever since the Great Fairy at Death Mountain granted me Magic I've been itching to use it, the simple sword attack she taught me just wasn't satisfying enough.

Duo smiled. "Yeah," he said. "It really comes in handy too. Come on!"

He flew off, leaving me behind.

*Again.*

~()~

The odd silence over came me again as I walked up to the constantly moving pool of water. My footsteps seemed loud and disrespectful as I stepped up to the platform. I looked down to the golden symbol and made a mental note to ask Duo what it was. I pulled out my Ocarina and played softly.

A soft laughter filled the room as the Great Fairy emerged from the pool. Her long blond hair was moving slightly even though there was no breeze. Breath seemed out of place, I had to remind myself that I needed oxygen.

"Young one, you have fulfilled your tasks well," The gentle Fairy said. "You have shown your courage and strength, there for I shall grant you this gift, except it, and use it wisely."

A green light flared around me and then concentrated on the point above my head. Acting on instinct I raised my hands, as I did so the light flared and died. It left behind a crystal in the shape of a diamond, in its center was a ball of green smoke. The smoke shifted constantly, swirling together but never quite mixing.

"Remember young one," The Great Fairy spoke again, pulling my gaze from the crystal. "Where one journey ends, another always begins, it is the way of life. Never give up hope." after she spoke the soft laughter returned, though her mouth never moved from the warm smile, and she slowly sank into the clear pool.

~()~

"...But the jip is that you can only use it in dungeons," Duo finished telling me about my new spell.

I nodded and smiled. "It sounds like it _could come in handy."_

Duo puffed up his chest. "Well" he said. "Normally it would, but since you have me around you wont need it...much"

I smiled. "Of course"

"Of course" Duo echoed. "Now let's go show Tro..." a worried look crossed his features.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "N-nothing...Let's get going" he flew away but I could tell something was wrong.

"Come on Duo," I urged, running to match his pace. "Tell me."

Duo bit his lip but flew on, not looking me in the eye. "I know what's going to happen, I remembered just now." he stopped and flew in front of me to look me in the eye. "Quatre, I can't tell you, I have this feeling you're not supposed to know what's going to happen, I think that's why I'm loosing my memory, but I will help you if you need me, okay?"

I nodded even though I was confused. He seemed satisfied, though he still looked worried.

"Oh!" I said, pulling my Ocarina from my pocket. "I have to tell Iria!"

Duo rolled his eyes.

"Oh it'll only take a minute," I said.

Duo didn't answer but flew to perch on my shoulder.

I smiled at him before bringing the Ocarina to my lips, playing my sister's Song.

"Quatre? Can you hear me?"

"Yes!" I answered. "I have the Spiritual Stone of Water!"

"Oh, I knew you could do it Quatre!" Iria sounded ecstatic.

"I'm off to give them to Princess Trowa-"

"Oh Quatre!" Iria interrupted. "I had this horrible feeling when you mentioned the Princess! Something is wrong Quatre...yes...You have to hurry! Something is definitely wrong, I can feel it!" I could feel her connection cut off.

I didn't think, I just ran. I tore off as fast as I could. Duo had fallen off of my shoulder and was now flying next to me, barely matching my speed.

"Quatre, slow down!"

"I have to help Trowa! H-he's in trouble, I have to help" If it was at all possible I ran faster, my surroundings becoming blurs and Duo's next words went unnoticed.

Blurs of water became blurs of grass as I left Zora's River. In the corner of my mind I noticed that outside clouds had formed in the usually clear skies, lightning was striking the ground every once in a while. A cold wind was blowing and an uneasy feeling in my stomach told me it wasn't natural.

I came over a ridge in the land and the castle's outer walls came into view. The drawbridge was up, even though it was early afternoon.

I came to a halt outside of walls, unsure of how to get in. Before I could put much thought into it, the bridge lowered and I had to jump out of the way as a horse came galloping straight at me. I caught a glimpse of Noin, she was trying to control the horse and hold on to the figure in front of her. It took me a moment to realize the figure was Trowa.

"Trowa!" I called out and started running towards them.

Trowa turned. Lightning struck nearby. In the light I could clearly see the panic in his eyes. He reached in to the folds of his garments and pulled out something. There was a flash of shimmering blue light before he threw it, the object flew past me, and I looked to see where it landed but couldn't find it. I quickly looked back to Trowa and Noin but they were almost gone. I strained my eyes and could just barely see him kiss his hand and hold it out to me.

"For good luck," I whispered.

Then he was gone.

I felt a sickening dread in my stomach, but I couldn't dwell on it long, something was wrong in the castle and I should help if I could. I was almost to the bridge when the sound of thundering hooves came from the gate. I jumped out of the way just as a black steed rushed past. The rider stopped the horse not far from where I landed. I got up and looked to see who it was.

Heero sat atop the black horse, searching the dim landscape in quick darting motions. He growled when he didn't find what he was looking for. His eye caught me.

"You" he said. "Did you see where they went? Did you see the girl and the Sheikah?"

Heero's cold eyes burned into mine. On instinct I reached back and started to unsheathe my sword.

"No!" Duo said, flying in front of me. I'd almost forgotten about him. "I know you can't tell him, but you can't fight him! This isn't the Heero we know, he's evil and he'll hurt you if you try to-"

"I'm sorry Duo," I said, cutting him off.

I drew my sword completely and readied my shield. If it came down to it, I would protect Trowa no matter what, even if I had to hurt Heero.

*Even if you had to kill him? Would you give up one friend for another?*

I shook my head. I'd think about that when the time came.

Heero smiled, though that doesn't exactly describe it right, his lips formed a cruel expression, a cold, dark humor, like a child about to smash an unsuspecting bug.

"You think you can protect them from me? I like your spirit" Heero said, the dark humor dripping in his voice. 

He raised a hand and Duo yelled, but it was too late. Darkness gathered in front of Heero's hand, swirling together. He released the ball of darkness and it hit me in the chest. It felt cold, numbingly cold, and it hurt, physically yes, but it hurt my heart, my soul, it drained something inside of me that made me feel empty for a few seconds. The effects lasted just that, seconds, but it left me shaking.

"I like your spirit," Heero repeated. "But I can't have you running around disobeying your new King. When there is a free spirit, an original thought, it must be destroyed as soon as possible. If it is not, others may follow." The Gerudo King spurred his horse on his last words, sending it forward at a remarkable speed.

~()~

"Quatre! Come on wake up buddy, you're scaring me."

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light. Duo was hovering over me, looking very relieved.

"Good" he breathed. "For a second there I thought the story had changed on me and Heero had killed ya."

I sat up and rubbed my chest, it still felt odd and it hurt a little. "I'm fine," I said. "Well, I'll live anyway. Now what do we do?"

I stood up and dusted off my clothes. I was still in the field, so I must have passed out-

*Fainted*

-right after Heero left.

*You fainted*

*Did not*

*Did too!*

*I did-*

"You okay buddy? Duo asked curiously.

I blushed and nodded. "I'm fine"

Duo shrugged and tilted his head towards the castle.

"Trowa's parting gift." he said.

"Oh yeah!" I said, running over to look. "It must have landed around here somewhere."

I spotted it in the mote and dived in. I grabbed the blue blob, the water obscuring my vision. I surfaced and held my prize above my head. An Ocarina, it hummed with power that I could feel in my hands.

White light filled my eyes and I felt as though I were floating...

~()~

My vision cleared slightly and I could see Trowa, he was in what looked like a church or some sort of religious place because he was standing at some kind of an Alter. The image was foggy, as though I was watching through a fine mist and the edges blended into white. My voice wasn't working, I tried to call out but I didn't have lips to form the words, or any other body part for that matter, I was just...there.

"Quatre." Trowa's voice, but the figure in front of me wasn't speaking. "As you are listening to this I must be far from you now, I hope I was able to see you before I left. Heero, The Evil King of the Gerudo has taken the throne by force. My father, King H, has fallen," Trowa's voice shook slightly on the last words. "I have no choice, I must flee, but before I do I have to give you this message, and this gift."

The vision of Trowa pulled an Ocarina from his pocket.

"You now hold The Ocarina of Time in your hands," Trowa's voice went on. "You must already feel the magic that it holds. It has been passed down from generation to generation in my family. I now pass it to you. Quatre, you must hurry! You now have all of the keys that you need to gain the Triforce, you must obtain it before Heero does! Go to the Temple of Time, using the three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina, you can open the Door of Time. You are the only hope left to Hyrule. I must leave now. Noin is calling me. I leave you with this Quatre, the Song that will open the Door of Time, The Song of Time."

Trowa's image lifted the Ocarina to his lips. He played a slow song, I could feel an odd sensation when I heard it, the same sensation I felt when the Great Fairy first granted me Magic power. The air hummed with energy as the song ended.

I was aware of my body again; I was holding the Ocarina to my lips. I played the notes Trowa just had, simple and easy to remember, but still held a strong feeling.

~()~

I blinked once and was standing outside of the castle again.

"Goodbye Quatre." I could hear Trowa's voice in my mind. "May the Goddesses guide you."

Duo flew around my head, chattering about something excitedly.

"Slow down Duo!" I said. I couldn't resist a smile. "I can't understand you"

Duo stopped and took a breath. "You're-gonna-get-to-grow-up-now-and-it's-really-cool-but-right-now-we-have-a-few-things-we-gotta-do-before-but-I-wanna-go-so-let's-go-so-we-can-get-to-the-temple." amazingly he said it all in one breath.

I shook my head and gave up. The image of Trowa's face as he rode off with Noin came back to me. It unnerved me to see Trowa so frightened.

"Trowa," I whispered. "We have to help Trowa! The Temple right? I have to go to the Temple!" I took of running across the bridge into the market.

"Wait! Quatre! Hold on a sec'," Duo called after me but I ignored him.

He caught up to me as I ran up the steps that lead to the Temple. I was so close! But Duo stopped me.

"Quatre stop!" Duo yelled as he flew in front of my face, his arms stretched out as though he could hold me back. "I know..." he trailed off and looked a little sad. "I know you want to help Trowa, but you can't if you're not strong enough yet. There's one small thing you need before you go. I promise it wont take long."

I debated pushing past him. Maybe he was right, but Trowa said to hurry. I bit the inside of my lip, anxious to do something, anything as long as it would help.

"Trust me," Duo begged, his face uncharacteristically serious, he's used the expression more in this dream then I've seen him use it in all the time I've known him.

I nodded. If it were to help, I would do it.

~()~

The rubble cleared and the dust died. I looked to where the bolder used to be and saw a small hole. I took a deep breath and crawled through. As I stood up I was surprised to find Duo fly in after me.

"I'm tired of you getting to have all the fun," he explained, though I hadn't asked. He had whispered, he must feel the same as I did when I came in here.

I stepped up to the golden crest on the floor.

"The Triforce" Duo whispered, answering my unasked question.

"So that's what it looks like?" I asked, still whispering.

Duo nodded and looked to the pool. I pulled out my Ocarina and summoned the Fairy.

Soft laughter filled the room and Duo smiled. The Fairy emerged and Duo studied her. I'm not sure why but, his gaze made me uneasy. [1]

"You're staring," I whispered to him.

"And?" He whispered back, eyes still glued to the Fairy.

"It's not nice," I said, the best excuse I could come up with.

Duo smiled and turned from the pool.

"Jealous?" he asked slyly.

"Would you mind?" The Great Fairy asked impatiently. "I love the company but there is no time to waste." Her voice wasn't sarcastic; it was the same soft and warm voice as the others.

"Sorry," Duo said quietly, hanging his head and flying to my shoulder.

"Greetings child," The Fairy addressed me. "You have become very strong indeed. Our time is short, I can sense the evil gathering in the land, so I will not keep you long. The gift I grant you is Din's Fire. Burn thine enemies to smoldering mounds of ash, young one" [2]

The crystal was similar to Farore's Wind, the green center replaced with red and yellow flames.

"Be healed child. Good luck and may the Goddesses guide you."

With the familiar soft laughter the woman was gone.

~()~

I ran as fast as I could to the Temple of Time, Duo following right behind. I'm not sure how I knew where it was, but I tried not to think about it.

Up the stone steps.

Through the door.

Almost there...

I stepped though the doorway and immediately slowed. The same feeling of awe I felt in the Great Fairy's chamber filled this room. The same Alter that Trowa stood at was on the far side of the room. I walked to it as fast as I felt I could in such a sacred place. The Alter had markings on it, similar to the ones on the plaque in front of Zora's Domain.

"What does it say?" I whispered to Duo, who was perched on my shoulder.

He flew off and studied the markings, after a moment he nodded and spoke:

"Well basically it says that you need the Three Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time to open the Door of Time."

"What's with Time?" I asked.

Duo shrugged and smiled. "I dunno. Anyway, it says ya gotta play the Song of Time-" He smiled. "-and the Door will open."

I shrugged. "Easy enough."

I pulled out my Ocarina and closed my eyes. I felt an odd calm, comfortable feeling wash over me, as if I _belonged_ here. I played softly but the notes rang loud and clear in the silence of the Temple.

My eyes opened when I heard an odd humming sound. The Stones floated from me to the Alter, stopping above the three hollows but not quite resting in them. My gaze snapped up as I heard the sound of stone grinding against stone. The Door was opening.

I walked up the steps and though the Door. The room beyond was dimly light, in the center of it was a low platform, only a foot or so off of the ground, at the center of that was a pedestal, a Sword was resting in it. [3]

Duo flew up to it and flew excited circles around it, silence completely forgotten as he shouted:

"Holy cows of Lon Lon! It's here! Man Quatre, you _do get to have all the fun! It's the Master Sword! The evil bustin', Ganon killin', bug squashin' weapon of mass destruction!!!"_

I laughed and stepped up to the pedestal.

"Sword out of the stone? How very story book-ish," I said.

"It's classic huh?" Duo said, his smile was blinding, I welcomed it since he seemed kind of depressed lately.

"Are you ready?" I asked, rubbing my hands together griping the hilt.

Duo took a deep breath and tried to look brave, the sudden change puzzled me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

I nodded and pulled.

A bright light-

*What's with the light?*

-flared and dark laughter filled the room, I recognized it immediately.

The light faded and I could see him, but like with the vision of Trowa, I couldn't do anything.

"I knew you had something to do with the Princess," Heero said, his lips curled in his evil smirk. "It's a good thing I let you live, otherwise I might have never obtained the Triforce. I have to thank you, Quatre is it? I have to thank you; you have led me to the Triforce. Now all of Hyrule will bow before me, their new King."

"No..." I whispered, I couldn't hear myself, I'm not sure if I even said anything.

*I failed Trowa, I'm sorry.*

~II~ Chapter Two ~II~

I opened my eyes. I didn't remember closing them. I was standing but that's about all I knew. The memory of pulling out the Sword seeped through the haze in my mind. I felt for it and found it in a scabbard that was strapped to my back along with my shield. I started to panic when I noticed I couldn't see, a dark purple light was filling my vision, it shifted and I could see blue in the corners. Then the light floated back and I realized it was Duo, he had been on my nose.

"I dun wanna get up," he said groggily.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Duo shrugged and blinked. His eyes focused on me and a look of shock -along with something I couldn't quite place- shown on his face. He flew back a few inches.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to look behind me, nothing unusual.

Duo shook his head sharply, like he was clearing his head and mumbled: "Nothing."

I looked closer. "Duo? Are you blushing?"

Duo flew to my shoulder where I couldn't see him clearly. "So where are we?" He asked, his voice a little higher then normal. [4]

I looked around. For the first time since I woke up -I guess that's what happened- I paid attention to our surroundings.

Blue light flowed over the walls like water. The place where I was standing was in the middle of a large platform, much like the one that held the Master Sword, The platform had circles on the outer edge, each a different color and had a symbol on it, some I could guess what they meant, others I wasn't to sure about and one of them I couldn't see because someone was standing on it. The strange blue light flowed from where I stood and off of the... [5]

Something about my thoughts struck me odd. My head snapped back to one of the colored circles, the one that someone stood on. That someone was none other then Treize Khushrenada.

"Hello," He said, I felt more then heard the amusement in his voice.

"H-hi" I said, uncomfortably.

"I am Treize," He said. "The Sage of Light."

*Sage of Light? Treize? Where am I? What happened...* Memories of what happened after I pulled the Sword from the Pedestal returned to me. *Heero...I failed! What happened to Trowa?* My mind had been foggy before, my thoughts slow and dumb, but now they were clear, clear with worry and guilt.

"What happened?" I asked. "What did Heero do?"

Treize looked somber. "The day you pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, Heero followed you into the Sacred Realm. You were too young at the time to hold the title of Hero of Time, so you were sealed here. The Triforce was left to be claimed by Heero." [5]

"No..." I whispered, remembering what Trowa had said about the Triforce. "Hyrule...What happened to Hyrule?"

"It didn't take long, not long at all for the once beautiful kingdom of Hyrule to fall. The people have fled the Market. Greed rules the hearts of many. Poverty and starvation has spread through Kakariko Village, the only place where the people of Hyrule can find refuge. Heero rules over the land with an iron fist, speaking out against him means certain death. The people have lost hope, the princess is lost, Heero has complete control of the land and thirsts for more." Treize was painfully blunt.

My heart twisted in agony, I could feel their pain, the fear and hate that the people of Hyrule lived in. Tears ran down my face at the surge of emotion. The hate was the worst; it soiled every soul, hate for Heero, hate for each other, and hate of their situation. The tears ran freely now. They hated life, and it hurt them terribly.

I could feel Duo hugging my ear, it was light, but there, and it helped a little. "We'll save 'em, don't worry Quatre," He whispered in my ear.

I whispered my thanks to Duo and turned to Treize. "You-" my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and tried again. "You said time had passed, how long has it been?"

"Seven years have passed since the day you pulled the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time," Treize said.

I choked. "Seven years?"

Treize nodded. "Yes. Just take a look at yourself."

I looked down. I'm surprised I didn't notice how far away the ground looked. I stretched out my arms in front of me and flexed them; they were long and well muscled.

"'ey Sage dude, why don't you give him a mirror? It would be a lot easier" Duo asked.

Treize looked at the purple ball of light with a look that said 'don't call me dude' but nodded. He raised his hand and a swirl of light appeared in front of me, I could see myself in it.

It was a body I was more used to, though a few years younger then back home. I looked about the same as when I was around seventeen, though a few things had been added. I had been strong, still muscled from my Gundam piloting days, I still am, but not this much, this body was built better then I ever was. I had two small hoops hanging from my ears.

*I kind of like them* I thought as I tugged at one lightly.

I now wore a white shirt and leggings under my usual green tunic. I nodded and stretched, testing out my limbs. Treize nodded back and the mirror disappeared.

"What can I do? How can I help?" I asked him, my thoughts turning back to Hyrule.

"You must awaken the six other sages" His eyes changed slightly, as though he were looking through me. "Of Forest, of Fire, of Water, of Shadow, of Spirit, of Light, the seven Sages will come together to fight along side the Hero of Time against all evil." His eyes refocused. "Quatre, _you are the legendary Hero of Time."_

"Cool huh?" Duo whispered in my ear.

I laughed. "Hush, he's serious."

"Yeah I know, boring huh?"

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"Hero, you must find the Sages so we can destroy Heero!" Treize said, his voice was annoyed and anxious.

*I must kill Heero...I have to kill Heero...But I don't _want to kill Heero*_

I nodded.

"I give you this, the Medallion of Light and my blessing."

A golden Medallion floated from his hands to mine as the music played.

"You know," Duo said. "I'm really getting tired of that music."

"Quiet!" I whispered, putting away the Medallion.

"Find the sages and bring them here," Treize said.

"You've said that," Duo said in a singsong voice, quietly so that Treize wouldn't hear.

I nodded, ignoring Duo as best I could.

"May the Goddesses guide you and keep you from harm," Treize said.

A familiar blue light surrounded me and my feet rose from the ground.

~()~

My feet touched down again on stone. I was back in the Temple of Time. It didn't look much different, older and unkempt but nothing to drastic. The air tasted stale and the room had a cold deserted feel to it.

Duo flew in front of me smiling brightly. Had I not been looking at him closely I would have missed his smile fade a little, and how he took a quick glance over me, then blink a few times before he smiled full force again. I was curious but didn't say anything.

"So?" he asked. "Ya ready? I have to warn you, it's not pretty out there." he looked concerned and I felt ashamed of my tears earlier.

"I'll be fine," I assured him.

*Why am I ashamed? It's not like I've never cried in front of him before...*

"Let's go." I stepped off of the platform and walked towards where the Door of Time used to be. Something prickled at the back of my neck and instinct told me I was being watched. I drew my sword quickly and turned around.

There was a girl standing in front of the empty Pedestal. Her face was almost completely covered; the only thing showing was blood red eyes and a few stray strands of light brown hair. [6]

"Quatre," she said. "The Hero of Time, I have waited a long time for you."

I dropped my sword from the ready stance but still held it. I stepped forward.

"I am Nanashi, last of the Sheikah," She said.

"That name, Nanashi, sounds familiar," I whispered to Duo.

"Never heard it," he whispered back.

"What do you need?" I asked, trying my best not to sound suspicious.

"Nothing other then peace in Hyrule. I am going to try to help you. You have a big task ahead of you, I can give you a little guidance." When I was silent she went on: "You must first find the Sage of the Forest, but you are missing an important item and can't even enter the Temple yet. My hometown, The Kakariko Village has what you need."

I waited for more but that's all she said.

"Thanks a lot," Duo said sarcastically.

Nanashi just nodded.

~()~

As soon as I stepped out of the Temple I could feel something was wrong. I looked around and confirmed it. The sky was dark, unnaturally dark since I was pretty sure it was only late afternoon, and a cold breeze blew from the north. I could see Death Mountain from where I stood; an odd red cloud circled it. I shivered and walked on towards the Market.

I had expected bad, but nothing could have prepared me for this. The Market, once so bright and cheerful, so full of life, now lay in ruins. There were scorch marks on the walls, abandoned booths were broken down and rotting. Tears threatened again but I held them back, I had to be brave.

"Stay away from those things," Duo said, pointing to a figure near by. I hadn't noticed them before; they looked like dried humans, their faces covered by wooden masks. I quickly ran passed, blood curdling screams echoing after me.

~()~

Duo lead me into a room that was near where the bridge used to be. I opened the door and was greeted by a strong smell of burning incense that burned my eyes. There was a person across the room that greeted me as I walked in.

"Come in!" He said.

I walked up and was able to see him better, since the smoke had blocked most of my view. There wasn't much to see, he was a short man, cloaked so that his face was shadowed and all I could see was one red eye.

"You look like a strong young man," He said. "Yes, you will do nicely. You may call me Walker, I buy Poes..." [7]

~()~

I stepped over the broken pieces of wood that used to be the drawbridge and breathed in deeply, my lungs hurt from being in that room too long.

"Seven years," I breathed. "And it's not even close to ending is it?"

Duo shook his head and tried to look cheerful. "The fun's just beginning buddy-boy!"

I stretched out and dusted myself off.

"We'd better get going then," I said.

"Ya got it!" Duo said. "My Hero!"

I made a face and batted at him.

Duo dodged easily and put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh no! Save me my Hero!" he said in a high voice, batting his eyes. "I am helpless, who can _save_ me!"

Duo turned quickly in mid air and deepened his voice.

"I can milady," He said. "Never fear! Quatre is here!"

"Shut up Duo!" I said, blushing furiously.

"Make love to me Quatre, please!" Duo burst into laughter, doubling over in mid air. [8]

I grabbed him and stuffed him under my hat.

**To be continued...**

[1] It's probably going to be hard to guess who this is, sorry ^_^. You'll learn later.

[2] I thought of this line and had to put it in. Fire good!

[3] This was all done be memory, sorry if it's not exactly right.

[4] Wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more.

[5] All from memory.

[6] At first I thought Sheik was a guy -I'm still not sure what it is- so I decided Trowa was going to be a girl when he hid himself as Nanashi, don't be mad at me! Things 'ill get a bit more interesting this way.

[7] Not sure if this is how you spell his name. Anyway I was watching my old Gundam tapes and came across this guy, Walker -or whatever his name is- is the guy who first showed Zechs Tallgeese. I'm pretty sure Quatre kills Walker, but other then that he never meets him, I thought I'd throw that in.

[8] South Park joke. Original quote: "Make love to me Randy, please!" ::cough:: yeah...don't mind me, I'm odd...

[9] Sorry about all the notes! ^_^ I like explaining myself even though I don't do it well.

**Next:**

**Sandrock**

Lil' end notes:

Thanks for the reviews! They keep me from slacking! Hope ya liked this part! Reviews are cherished!

Nikki :-P


	6. Sandrock

Dreams of Hyrule Six

Hi!

Okay so I had writers block for the longest ass time and on top of that *both* of my computers weren't running word (one wasn't running at all!), sorry this took sooo long.

Now this is a veeerrry small installment, sorry. I had wanted to put this one out with the next chapter but I thought it would be better to send it now. Mostly 'cause I didn't want you guys throwing me to the wolves ^_^;;

One more thing! Tonia Barone pointed out a mistake I made: I seemed to have used Otto twice, so…err...oops? Okay so I changed the Lon Lon Otto to Septem, I think he was the first person I had in mind but I messed up. Thank you Tonia! You reeeaaally helped me! I would have never noticed!

*Note*

Revised a lil', thanks again Tonia! I don't have a beta reader so I sometimes miss things. Your constructive criticism is really helping me out! Thank you-thank you-thank you! …The word 'thank' looks funny when you write it so many times... ::shrug:: oh well...

Name: Sandrock

Series: Dreams of Hyrule

Genre: General...that's all I can think of to say...

Rating: PG-13 for curses, violence, mentioned sex (Yaoi and maybe Hetero?) and half-naked bishounen ::drool:: (and yes, I have to say that every time!)

Key:

*Thought*

-Character Comments-

~()~ Break or Scene Change

Warnings:

Shounen-ai, curses, angst, yaoi mentioned, het mentioned

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing, Zelda or any other thing you see mentioned here. I finally got enough money to buy Endless Waltz! And Kenshin, but I need more, so don't sue me! I need my anime!!

****

Legend of Zelda:

Dreams of Hyrule

The Forest Medallion

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

I quickly walked away from the cold that surrounded what used to be Hyrule Castle, breathing deeply as a more natural breeze blew. I smelled the air and tested my new limbs. Everything _seemed_ normal enough.

An angry mumble came from my hat.

I sighed. I knew it wouldn't last long.

Duo flew out, finally managing to lift the heavy -to him- material of my hat. "What did I say about the hat thing?!" he yelled in my face.

I glared at him. "You were making fun of me!"

He crossed his arms. "That's no excuse! The stuffing of the hat is just…degrading! If you do that one more time, I swear..."

"What? You'll turn me into a frog?"

Duo glared at me. "Now you're picking on the fairy thing? Since when did you turn into Dorothy? And speaking of psycho-bitch, that reminds me, we gotta go to the ranch."

I groaned. "Please no," I begged.

Duo shrugged. "Things 'ill go a lot fast if you do, we get Epona!"

I started walking, Duo flying next to me.

"Hey wait." I stopped. "Who's Epona?"

"Your horse! Remember, Dorothy taught you the song to get her," Duo answered. He started flying again.

"But," I said, walking again to catch up. "She called it 'Sandrock's Song', so am I getting a horse or a Gundam?"

Duo shrugged. "I dunno. I was too busy trying not to puke, I didn't even notice if Epona was around."

~()~

The moon rose as we approached Lon Lon Ranch. We were up to the gate when I felt a cold chill run up my spine.

"There's something evil here," I whispered to Duo.

"Yeah," he answered. "We found that out the first time we came here, not to mention meeting Dorothy _before_."

I shook my head. "No. It's something else...I can feel it."

In the corner of my eye I could see Duo look at me, but I was staring at the entrance. He shuddered. "Come one," he said quietly.

I followed him, checking my weapons without even noticing I was.

As soon as we stepped through the invisible barrier that led to Lon Lon Ranch, a low clear voice pierced the night air. The song was slow and wordless. A beautiful, yet extremely sad voice was singing it alone, in the dark. Had it not been a full moon -I hadn't yet realized that it was always a full moon- I wouldn't have seen the singer.

As I walked -and Duo flew- up to the gate that surrounded the middle of the ranch, I could only faintly make out the outline. As we got closer I could see more clearly.

She had her back to me, her pale-blonde hair falling almost to her knees. I blink, not believing it was her.

"Dorothy?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her song stopped and she gasped, turning around sharply. Instinctively -where I _got_ the instinct, I didn't really want to know- I got ready for her attack, but it never came. She was staring at me, her hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock.

Finally she pulled her hand down and bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to disturb you." She looked up quickly. "Please don't tell Master Septem! I promise I wont do it again! I-I really must get to work anyway."

She started to walk past me but I caught her. "Wait!"

She flinched at the contact but didn't pull away. She turned to face me, her eyes cast down. "Can I be of some service to you?" she asked quietly.

Rage flared in my mind. *What did they do to her?*

"What happened here?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Dorothy looked at me oddly, studying my face. "Where have you been?" she asked, some of the Dorothy I knew better showing through in her voice. "My Grandfather was..." her eyes widened. "Fairy Boy?" she asked, looking closer and squinting in the dim light.

I felt a slight bristle of anger, but the hope in her voice kept it down. Duo flew out from behind me, I hadn't known that he'd hidden. Dorothy smiled, recognizing the fairy.

"It _is_ you! The boy that Sandrock took a liking to!"

"Sandrock?" Duo asked cautiously.

*He must still be afraid of her,* I thought, stifling a laugh.

"Yes, Sandrock. She'd be one of the best horses in Hyrule, if only Septem could tame her."

Duo flew in my face, his hands on his hips. "You named the horse 'Sandrock'?!"

"She named the horse!" I waved my hand to Dorothy. "Besides, Sandrock is a perfectly good name!"

"For a Gundam!" Duo yelled. "The horse's name is Epona!"

"Its name is Sandrock," Dorothy cut in.

Duo turned and flew at the girl. "No, its name is _Epona_! You can't name a horse Sandrock! It's just...sad!"

Dorothy cowered back, her head bent. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Duo stop yelling at her!" I yelled, getting between the two.

Duo flew back, a shocked frown on his face. "Since when do you stick up for psycho chick?"

"Don't call her that," I said coldly, glaring at him.

Duo was silent for a moment. He looked hurt, as well as angry. "Fine!" he yelled after a bit. "Stick up for the nut job! And call the god damn horse whatever the hell you want! I don't care!" he flew off towards the entrance.

"Duo wait!" I called. I ran a few feet but stopped, he was too fast.

I bit my lip. *What's the big deal? It's just a horse.*

"I'm sorry," Dorothy apologized from behind me. "I didn't mean to cause you any trouble"

I shook my head. "It's fine, he'll be all right once he cools down. Now what happened here?"

~()~

I felt oddly empty and alone without Duo around. I had had to wait outside while the moon set and the sun came up. The race against Septem wasn't too hard, though it took a few tries. I just couldn't focus.

I missed Duo. In the beginning of this odd journey I had depended on him to help me, but as it went on, I'd been doing more of it myself. But Duo was keeping me sane, keeping me from loosing myself in this game, who I really was and not the "Hero of Time."

I listened in a detached silence as Duke Dermail thanked me for saving his granddaughter and telling me that he was going back to the Ranch.

~()~

I looked around, feeling lost as I walked out of the Kakariko Village.

*Where could he have gone? Is he...ever coming back?* I couldn't help but wonder.

A soft whine broke through my thoughts as Sandrock greeted me. I smiled. I'd taken a liking to my horse, she reminded me of the real Sandrock, though it sounds odd that a Gundam would have a personality.

I mounted the mare and clicked my tongue. Sandrock let out another soft whine before taking off. I steered her towards Lon Lon ranch.

It wouldn't hurt to say goodbye…

~()~

I found her outside the inner gates. Dorothy was singing softly. It was Sandrock's song, not the slow and sad one from the night before.

She stopped as she saw me dismount Sandrock, and ran up. I was half expecting something...uncomfortable, but she stopped a few feet away, smiling brightly. "Fairy Boy! I had hoped you would come back."

The name still bothered me, but she seemed to be in such a good mood, to wreak it didn't feel right.

"I..."

*I want to say goodbye. I'm never coming back.*

She waited expectantly, a small smile on her face.

"I wanted to see if everything turned out alright." I finished.

I didn't understand why I couldn't tell her... Maybe I didn't want to hurt her feelings, she did look happy. Or maybe really _did_ want to come back.

Her smile grew. "Everything is wonderful, thanks to you! Grandfather's back, mister Septem is...well odd, but he's much more pleasant now and one of our horses is pregnant! Everything is better then before...well, except..." She turned away, looking towards the darkened sky above where the palace used to be.

I put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn. "I'll fix it, I promise, I'll do whatever I can to defeat Heero." As soon as I said it, it felt wrong.

*You don't want to kill him! You don't even want to hurt him. What are you going to do?*

"You can do it," Dorothy said, turning around. "I know you can."

A look of complete awe and trust was in her eyes. I nodded and kissed her, a small peck on the lips. "I will." Without another word I ran off towards the entrance.

I was almost to the gateway when I stopped dead in my tracks. Blinking a few times I brought my finger to my lips.

*I kissed her! It was only a peck but...I kissed her!*

I shook my head.

*It doesn't mean anything,* I told myself.

I slowly walked the rest of the way to Sandrock. I patted her on the neck before hoisting myself up.

*It doesn't mean anything, right?*

I shook my head and focused on Sandrock, only then noticing the braided fairy sitting between her ears.

"Hi," Duo greeted quietly.

"Duo!" I exclaimed. The fear of him leaving had been temporarily forgotten, but seeing him again reminded me of just how much I'd missed him.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice still quiet. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his feet, they were swinging slightly, which probably bugged Sandrock. "I overreacted, it's your horse, and if you want it to be Sandrock, then that's your choice. This is just a stupid dream anyway, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right then!" He said, standing up and dusting off his hands. "Then shall we go see what the old ghostie in Kakariko is up to?"

"Who?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll explain on the way."

** **

**To be continued...**

** **

**Next Chapter:**

**The Forest Medallion**

Note:

Hi there! Okay, so if you hadn't noticed by now, I'm giving every couple a chance. That's right, you heard correctly, almost every couple will have a little "hint."

And yes, even the het ones, though it's not really my style, and definitely not my taste, I'm putting it in there as kind of a challenge to myself, for those little twists and to just generally have fun with this fic!

Of course the only way I can get the girls to fit is to make them OOC...sorry, I'll try to make Relena better...

Nikki :-P


	7. The Forest Medallion

Dreams of Hyrule 7

Hi! This might have errors! I think it's fixed until the next time I read it and then BAM!

A lil' grammar mistake is hidden in a corner somewhere.

::Sigh:: If this is unreadable, I'm sorry, I tried -_-

Nikki :-P

Name: The Forest Medallion

Series: Dreams of Hyrule

Genre: General (yes, still general)

Rating: PG-13 for curses, violence, mentioned sex (Yaoi and Hetero) and half-naked bishounen ::drool::

Key:

*Thought*

-Character Comments-

~()~ Break or Scene Change

Warnings:

Shounen-ai, curses, angst, yaoi mentioned, het mentioned

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam Wing, Zelda or any other thing you see mentioned here. I do own a printed out picture of Sister Helen braiding Duo's hair...but that has nothing to do with this fic...right!

Dedication:

You know what? This chapter is dedicated to Sailor Lilith-chan who wrote one of the best fics I've ever read: "The Legend of Zelda: Fall From Grace" and one of the funniest: "Heero Yuy and the Holy Gundam". May her flamers stub their toes really hard! Keep writing Lilith-chan! We love you on the enlightened side!

****

**Legend of Zelda:******

Dreams of Hyrule

The Forest Medallion

~I~ Chapter One ~I~

I stood outside the log entrance to Kokiri Village, reluctant to go through. I could already feel the evil deep inside the forest. Out of nervousness, I checking my weapons, a habit I was developing, before walking through the hollowed-out log.

As soon as I stepped out of the portal, I had to jump to the left. The Deku Baba who had attacked me barely missed my leg.

My eyes widened and I looked around. "What happened here?" I asked Duo as I got up, well away from the over-sized plant.

The forest village was almost completely overrun with monsters; you couldn't walk a few feet before being attacked.

Duo shook his head. "It gets worse. Come on."

Duo led me past the houses. The forest village was completely empty; there was no sign of life besides the creatures that littered the streets. I looked around. I could sense fear all around me, so strong that I was sure the sources were close.

"Duo? The kids..."

Duo smiled sadly. "Don't worry 'bout 'em, they're fine. Well, they will be."

I nodded and looked to one of the houses. A small, pale face stared back at me through a darkened window, when the girl saw that I'd seen her, her eyes widened before her face disappeared behind the window curtain.

Turning away from the house and the girl, I followed Duo.

He led me to the Lost Woods.

~()~

"Stop right there!" Nataku glared at me, an amazing feat considering she only came to my abdomen. "Iria told me not to let _anyone_ through!"

"But it's me! Quatre! I-"

"Quatre?" Nataku cut me off. Looking me over, a superior smirk spread across her lips. "You're Quatre? Quatre's dead. And even if he weren't, he wouldn't look as...big as you. I may look young, but I'm not stupid." She crossed her arms. "I'm not letting you through."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to use force, but it was looking like I was going to have to...

*Are you listening to yourself? Snap out of it Quatre! There must be a way around fighting. What's happening to you?*

I blinked.

*Of course, there has to be a logical solution.*

*'Iria told me not to let _anyone_ in' ...of course! It's worth a try at least.*

I reached into my pocket and drew out my Ocarina, feeling the already familiar hum of power, and the feeling like I'd had it all my life. I put it to my lips and played "Iria's song."

When I finished I opened my eyes.

Nataku blinked at me. "You...? You...you know Iria?"

I nodded.

She looked me over and shook her head. "It's impossible...he doesn't look a thing like him," she mumbled to herself. "It can't be...no." her conclusion sounded sad, resentful, like the last shred of hope had been taken away.

"Alright," she said finally. "I'll let you through."

I tilted my head in a small bow before starting through the tunnel she'd blocked. Duo had flown ahead and I was halfway in when she grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned.

She looked back at me. Her face was small, as any child's would be, but her eyes held a painful knowledge. Though she held the body of a child, the girl had lived ages, knew more then most people four times her physical age, and knew sorrow, a sorrow stronger then any mere child should ever feel.

She grasped my arm, those deep and old eyes searching my face, hoping. With a last sigh of surrender she looked down.

"If you see him," she spoke. "Please...tell him I'm sorry...tell him...tell him that we're all proud of him..."

The sorrow in her eyes burned in mine. Without a second thought, I dropped to one knee and held out my arms.

She ran into my embrace, clinging as tight as she could. She sobbed into my tunic as she poured out the story of what had happened to the forest, and how she wasn't strong enough to defend her people. I couldn't understand some of what she said, mostly because she seemed to be speaking another language, but she was also sobbing and hiccupping half the time.

Eventually she pulled back, wiping her eyes on her arm. She stuck out her chin stubbornly, though it shook a little. "I can guard this post, I'm strong enough...I'll help the Kokiri...but please, mister, I can't do it alone..." I could tell the words hurt the girl's strong pride.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help, or die trying."

She nodded. "May Forest Spirits bless you."

I smiled and got up. Duo floated in midair outside the log entrance, looking down at the young Chinese girl. "Come on Quat'." He looked up. "she can take care of herself."

Nataku smirked and crossed her arms before turning her back, already back to guarding her post.

With one quick look back at Wufei's former wife, I turned to Duo and nodded. "Let's go."

~()~

Blue fire engulfed the thing I had just killed. I don't know what it was; all I know is it hurt like hell when the shock from its hammer hit you. I sheathed my sword wiped my brow. Looking up I smiled. I was almost there, the Sacred Forest Meadow, I was almost to Iria.

With renewed energy, I ran up the weatherworn stone steps, Duo following close behind.

I jumped the last few steps, grinning madly...

I half-landed and half-sprinted but stopped in dead in my tracks as soon as I set eyes on the Sacred Forest Meadow.

There was no one there.

The stump was empty.

The tree stump where Iria had sat and played, the small place that she felt so right in, was empty. My palms sweating, I walked up to the stump. Kneeling down, I ran my hand over the top, smooth with age and use.

The Forest Meadow felt hollow without her, her soul, its core, was gone. I blinked. It felt so...wrong.

Duo hovered somewhere over my shoulder, silently giving support.

"One thing..." I whispered. "Just one thing. Is she alright?"

Before he could answer, there was a soft 'thud' behind me. With lightening speed I spun, drawing my sword and holding it ready mere seconds after the noise.

Nanashi stood from were she'd landed.

I lowered my sword, but still untrusting, I kept it in my hand.

Nanashi looked to my sister's former perch. "Time." She spoke, her clear voice ringing in the almost silent Meadow. "Some strive to slow it, some to speed it along. But time moves on it's own accord, and whether we like it or not, we can not change, nor stop it."

"Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward.

"And while time may continue it's flow," she continued, ignoring my question. "memories are kept, and cherished. Iria..."

"What do you know about my sister?" I nearly yelled.

She turned to me. "She loves you, and nothing will ever change that."

I blinked and stepped back, unsure of what to say.

"And love," she continued. "Will always bring you back. To come here again, you must remember your love for your sister, and play this..." She pulled out a lute, a small hand-held harp, and began to play.

The song was short, when she was done she waited expectantly. Understanding, I pulled out my Ocarina and played it too. When I'd finished, she brought her slender fingers to her lute again. I nodded and we played together, our music intertwining and filling the meadow.

I brought the Ocarina from my lips when the song ended. Nanashi put away her lute and bowed.

"Keep your memories close to your heart," she said as she rose. "and remember that she loves you."

So quickly that I didn't notice what she was doing, she threw something to the ground. I covered my eyes against the bright flash. When my vision cleared, she was gone.

"Talk about an exit," Duo commented, flying over to perch on my shoulder.

"I don't know if I can trust her or not." I said quietly, more to myself then to Duo.

"Well, don't worry about it right now, we got a temple to clear out."

I nodded, not really thinking of the temple.

*Who is she?*

~()~

The Temple was old, crumbling and almost completely overgrown with moss. And there was something about it...a warning, a tingling at the back of my neck that told me something was going to happen...

I was only half thinking when the warrior looking skeletons arose from the floor. My first shock was when the warrior struck my arm, the pain shoving my mind into the present. I blinked in surprise, almost getting hit again because of it.

I jumped back and analyzed the situation. There were two of them, and I was already wounded. Just as I started to worry, a strange cold washed through my body, I felt clear and ready, the challenge was bringing out something I didn't know I had.

I held my shield ready and circled the active monster, the other one just watched. The living skeleton leapt into the air, bringing his chunk of metal shaped as a sword, down towards my head.

I blocked with my shield, the impact making my arm scream in pain. I gritted my teeth and slashed while the skeleton recovered from his attack. I jumped back as soon as I struck and started circling again.

I watched closely, my body tense and ready for anything. My heart was pounding, there was a cold sweat at my back and my arm was throbbing.

But I'd never felt so alive.

Piloting my Gundam was nothing like this, it wasn't face to face, and though it was always life or death, it wasn't as challenging. This was raw, brutal combat, as well as a strategic game. I dodged and calculated, struck and blocked.

I was panting when I finished off the pair, a dark smile on my lips. I'd never been so satisfied in a battle. It felt wonderful, being in control of your life, and another's. Something told me I wanted more...needed more...

"Quatre?"

I turned, still smiling, to my fairy companion.

Duo was watching me, and odd look on his face.

*Is he...scared? Of what?* then it dawned on me. *Is he scared of me?*

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

My smile dropped as a cold chill ran down my spine. As the rush faded, I realized what I'd been thinking, what I'd been feeling.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

We stood in silence.

*What was that? I...I _enjoyed_ killing something...*

"There's a key over there, in the chest," Duo said quietly.

I nodded, not looking at him.

*This is wrong...something is very wrong...*

~()~

I had tried not to think of it the rest of the way through the temple, but I met up with the creatures again, Stalfos, Duo called them, and couldn't ignore it.

As the fight progressed, I felt the odd cold creep up through my body. I tried to suppress it but failed. Eventually I gave into it, letting the feeling control my body. But it soon invaded my mind, and the pleasure of having control over another's life returned.

With blood-freezing efficiency, I slaughtered all three.

As the bloodlust wore off, my stomach dropped. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the first thing I saw, a jar of to the side of the room.

When I was finished, I pressed my forehead to the cool stone wall, ignoring the stench of my own vomit.

I felt a small weight on my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked the fairy. "I don't understand." I shook my head, though it still rested on the wall.

"I don't know," Duo said quietly. "I'm not even sure what I saw. Did you...did you like it? You looked like you were having fun. With anyone else I..."

"You would understand," I finished.

Duo sighed. "You're not like that. Weren't like that. You never liked killing before..."

"Before the dream." I stood up and wiped the cold sweat from my brow. "I just hope...I hope this doesn't follow me out."

Duo flew out a few feet ahead of me, shaking his head. "I hope so too. I hope...I hope it doesn't last the rest of the dream either."

"We still have a long way to go."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, we do."

I walked to the middle of the room, a treasure chest had appeared after I defeated the Stalfos.

I raised the wooden lid and pulled out the object inside. A wooden bow rested in one hand, the other held a quiver full of arrows.

Duo smiled. "Fairy Bow! Man, I love that thing!"

I slid the quiver over my shoulders, positioning it so that I could reach the arrows easily. Turning my attention to the bow, I turned it over in my hands, testing the feel of it in my grip.

It was odd. With all the other weapons I felt confident, I'd used a lot of them before. Bombs and the Hookshot were things I'd used as a Gundam pilot, though the both were more primitive then the ones I was used to. I'd learned fencing when I was young and the slingshot and boomerang were easy enough to figure out.

But the bow was different. I'd never used one before and it felt odd, almost wrong in my hands.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" the pintsized God of Death flew closer.

"I've never used a bow before, I'm not sure I can," I explained.

Duo shrugged. "How hard could it be? Besides, you picked up the other things easy enough, what's so different about this? Just give it a try."

I nodded and obeyed. Going only by what I'd seen in movies and things, I positioned the bow. Using one of the pots as a target, -making _sure_ it wasn't the one I'd lost my lunch in a few moments ago- I pulled back the arrow. With a deep breath, I let go.

I heard a snort near my ear, where Duo had flown.

Even if the arrow had made it far enough to hit the pot, it would have been at least four feet away.

Duo snickered. "Um...just a thought, maybe you could, oh I don't know, pull back a _little_ harder?" He gave into laughter, doubling over in midair.

I couldn't stay mad, his laughter was contagious, I gave in, laughing along with him.

"Well, I've never done this before!" I protested when he'd calmed down.

"Alright, alright. Hmm...yeah, I guess I'll have to." Duo said, more to himself then to me.

I raised an eyebrow as he flew away, coming to a stop and floating above the pot I'd tried to hit, his color changing from dark purple to a bright yellow.

"Alright!" He called. "Pull back harder and aim for me!"

"But what if I hit you?" I called back.

Though I couldn't hear it because of the distance, I'm sure he snorted. "I don't think you need to worry about it. Besides, if you come close I can get out of the way in time."

I was reluctant, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

Taking a deep breath, I readied the bow, pulled back the string -farther this time- and fired.

It was closer this time; it actually made it far enough, though it didn't hit the pot. Duo flew back to me.

"Well," he said. "That was better." He shrugged. "You'll get it, in time."

"I hope so." I looked down at the weapon in my hand. It didn't feel right, like it didn't fit, though the grip melded well with my hand.

"Don't worry about it!" Duo said cheerfully. "Come on, we have a lot of this dungeon left to do."

~()~

Handling the bow didn't get any easier, and I wasn't getting any better. Though he didn't say it, I'm pretty sure Duo thought the same thing.

The rest of the dungeon was hard, harder then any of the ones before it, and it scared me, knowing it would only get worse.

*Heaven help me,* I thought, sending another arrow flying clumsily through the air.

It grazed its target on the side, the last of the Poe Sisters, I didn't bother asking her name.

My hands felt shaky and my vision was blurring.

*What the?*

There was moisture dripping down my face. I shot the arrow that I'd had ready and lowered my bow. With a shaky hand I touched my cheek. When I drew it back I could see it had a slight shimmer to it. Forgetting completely that I still had an enemy to kill, I put my fingers to my eye. It was moist.

*I'm...*

"I'm crying," I said out loud to no one in particular.

I didn't understand. Why was I crying?

*No. Warriors don't cry. Heroes don't cry. Boys don't cry.* I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. *I'm not crying, I don't cry.*

Focusing back on the Poe sister and her illusions, I noticed Duo hovering near one. He looked concerned but stayed where he was.

I nodded to him and drew out an arrow. I focused on the little light that was Duo.

*Concentrate. You can do this.*

I pulled back the bowstring and fired. The arrow struck the Poe, hitting it somewhat near the middle. It was enough.

The Poe Sister threw up her arms and disappeared. Purple flame went to light the fourth torch and the ground where I stood moved up.

When it stopped, I jumped off to inspect it. With a shrug, I walked in.

Duo flew inside before it started to move back down. "You okay?" he asked, hovering about a foot away from my face.

"I'm fine." I answered, not really paying attention to him.

*How does this thing move? There's no wires or anything.*

"Why were you crying? Is something wrong?" Duo pushed on, trying to get my attention by flying closer.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it was probably nothing, I just needed to blink."

"Quatre..." Duo trailed of as the elevator came to a stop.

I stepped off, leaving Duo inside.

I started inspecting the room as Duo flew up.

"Quatre!" Duo shouted.

I ignored him and pushed on the wall. With a grinding noise it moved, the whole room spinning.

"Quatre!" Duo yelled in my ear.

"What!?" I yelled, spinning to face him.

He looked hurt for a moment before turning angry. "I'm _trying_ to talk to you! I'm _trying_ to be a good friend. Something was wrong with you back there. I was _trying_ to help."

"I don't need help! Nothing's wrong!" I turned my attention back to the puzzle.

"Nothing's wrong?" Duo asked, not giving up, even though I was trying to ignore him. "You were crying back there Quatre, don't tell me nothing's wrong."

"I was trying to concentrate, I wasn't blinking, my eyes started to water."

"You're lying!" Duo said, flying next to me as I went to move the room again. "If it was just from not blinking, why were you so shocked? Why did you look so worried? You were crying, Quatre."

"I was not," I said. "Men don't cry." With that I walked faster, leaving Duo behind.

"Bullshit." I heard him say softly. When I didn't answer he flew in front of me.

I stopped.

"That's bullshit Quatre!" he said in a low voice. "It is and you know it. Men cry Quatre, real men aren't afraid to. This macho crap isn't you, you cry, I've seen you. This isn't like you."

"Well maybe it should be!" I yelled. "You're wrong Duo, this is me, this is how I should be, not that weak child I was-" I stopped and looked away.

"Weak?" Duo asked. "Do you really think that?"

"Don't you?" I asked, looking up sharply. "Doesn't everyone? Aren't I 'little one.' the weakest link? Don't breath wrong or Quatre will start to cry? All my life I've been smaller, weaker, and more sensitive."

Duo was silent, looking away.

"Don't talk to me about macho bullshit, it's better then having to deal with being incompetent and cuddled for it." I walked away.

Duo followed silently behind as I finished with the room.

~()~

The staircase ended on a circular platform, the Triforce was painted in the middle. There were paintings on the walls, all with the same picture of a dark and winding road.

The room gave me the chills. Maybe it was the pictures, they were odd, but I wasn't sure. The evil I'd sensed since I came to the forest was strong here, so strong that I could almost taste it.

Duo was silent at my side, as I looked around, unsure of what to do.

I tried playing Trowa's Lullaby on the Triforce, but nothing. Finally I gave up, figuring I wasn't supposed to be here yet. I was heading towards the exit, trying to think of what I'd missed, when sharp looking iron bars shot up through the floor, blocking my path.

Suddenly I could feel warm breath on my back. A horse whined and I turned around sharply.

Heero sat atop the black steed, exactly like he had when he'd chased after Trowa. There was a cold smirk on his face as he looked down at me, his dark blue eyes laughing at me.

"H-heero?" I stammered.

My heart was beating fast. I was panicking. *I can't fight him! I'm not ready yet! He-he's too strong!* I didn't notice that tears started welling up in my eyes again. *I can't hurt him, I don't want to hurt him...*

*Get a hold of yourself,* an inner-voice told me, one I'd been hearing more often. *You have to hurt him, kill him if you can. This is your destiny. You are the Hero of Time. Friendships and feelings don't matter.*

*No!* part of me rebelled. *That's not right!*

As my thoughts and emotions fought, Heero's icy smile deepened. I watched in horror as he reached up and pulled off his face, revealing a skull underneath, it's eyes glowing yellow.

I stumbled back as he retreated in to one of the pictures on the wall. Tripping over my feet, I fell to the floor.

"What is that?" I asked Duo. I couldn't think straight; my mind was hazy and confused.

"It's Heero's phantom. Get a hold of yourself Quatre! He's coming!"

I looked to where he pointed.

Heero was ridding out of one of the paintings.

He was out before I could react. I tried to stand but he attacked. I could feel as well as see the electric waves dance over my body. I screamed, not being able to hold back.

"You have to focus, Quat'." Duo was at my ear. "You can do this, I know you can. He's going back into the paintings, shoot him while he's still coming out."

I nodded and stood, my legs were shaky but they held.

"Shoot?" I asked Duo.

"Yeah, your amazing talent with a bow is really gonna come in handy right now."

I smiled, glad for the break in tension between us. Putting it out of my mind I reached for an arrow and set it ready. I breathed slowly, watching every picture for him.

He came out of one near my right, as well as one on the edges of my vision.

My eyes widened. "Which one is it?" I asked Duo.

"I don't know, you're gonna have to-" he stopped. It was too late. Heero was out.

On instinct, I jumped to the corner. The energy bolts barely missed me. I stood as Heero retreated again.

"-Guess," Duo finished.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No prob." He smiled back. "Heads up!" he tilted his head to one of the paintings, where a small figure on a horse was ridding down the winding path.

Getting another arrow ready, I steadied my bow. As the Phantom Heero got closer my hands started to shake.

*Wha-what's wrong?*

The horse and rider were white blurs as they emerged from the painting.

*Heero!*

I shot. But my hands had been shaking too hard, my eyes had closed and I hadn't put much power into it. The arrow flew a little ways, falling over the edge of the platform, more then a few feet away from the target.

I didn't have time to dodge the bolts of energy. I gritted my teeth and fell to my knees as the electricity ran through my body.

Duo was at my ear again. "What's up? What's wrong? That was worse then when you first shot."

"I can't do it." I whispered, trying to stand.

"What do you mean? You've done harder then this."

I shook my head, finally making it to my feet. "It's him, no matter if it's just a phantom, no matter if he doesn't look like him. That's Heero."

Duo sighed. "No, it's not. Even the Heero in this game isn't the real Heero. Listen Quatre, he'll kill you if you don't kill him. He's hurt all those innocent people. He traumatized Dorothy, starved the people of Hyrule, and ruined most of the land. You have to do this, for them, for Trowa, your sister, Dorothy...for me for God's sake! I want out of this damn dream! Out of this damn body!"

I turned to him. His fists were clenched and had his eyes closed. Deciding to talk to him later, I focused again on Heero. He was almost out of the next picture.

Keeping Duo's words in my mind, I quickly drew an arrow and shot, not paying much attention to aim. The arrow struck, though not on anything vital, it was enough to stop him. The Phantom Heero retreated to the painting.

A few shocks, a lot of curses, and one last arrow later, the phantom flew to the middle of the platform.

"He's gonna throw energy blasts at you," Duo said quickly. "Deflect them with your sword."

I nodded and put away my bow. I got my sword out just as he threw the first blast. I swung and connected with it, sending the ball of energy back to the phantom.

It struck and Phantom Heero fell.

"Slash him quick! Before he gets up!" Duo urged.

I ran up and hesitated.

*No!* I told myself firmly. *It's not him!*

I slashed with my sword. The figure convulsed and started to float up.

I stepped back.

The phantom gathered energy again and I held my sword up, ready for his next attack.

~()~

I ran up and slashed furiously. The creature convulsed and rose, though this time it was limp in the air. I stepped back and started to get ready again.

The phantom floated to the center of the platform.

"Hn. So you've destroyed my phantom." Heero's voice echoed, seeming to come from everywhere at once. "You've gotten stronger since we last met, Quatre. Well, don't get cocky, this was merely a toy."

The phantom screamed as the floor opened up, the swirling dark purple hole seemed to be sucking him in.

"And a worthless one at that," Heero went on. "Keep in mind, child, I'm much stronger then this...pathetic waste of time. If you actually manage to get to me, I would prepare a speech of loyalty and obedience. You can't kill me."

The last of the phantom disappeared into the hole and Heero's voice was gone, replaced by the light ringing sound of the blue transport circle of light.

I went over and grabbed the small heart token.

"Heh, shows what he knows," Duo said. "You could beat him now, if you needed to."

"He didn't say I couldn't beat him, he said I couldn't kill him," I said softly, more to myself then to Duo.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I answered, stepping into the ring of light.

~()~

The light faded around me. As my vision cleared I could see that I was in the Chamber of the Sages, Iria was smiling at me from her place in the Chamber as the Sage of Forest.

"Quatre," she said warmly, smiling in the same way that she had before I'd left, sad but loving. "I knew you could do it."

I smiled at her. My teeth were clenched behind my lips and my throat ached from holding back tears.

"I believed in you Quatre, I believe still. You're the only one who can save this world, just as you helped to save the other."

I opened my mouth.

"Yes," she said before I could say anything. "I know. I know what this is; I know it's not real. I learned when I was Awakened as a Sage. Quatre, I love you, father and mother loved you, the people of Hyrule, and of the real world, believe in you. Go now Quatre, save them, save us. Now take this, and remember your roots."

She held up her hands. In a bright green light, the Forest Medallion materialized in her hands before floating to me. I raised my hands and received it.

Light started filling my vision, and I could feel myself drifting away. I struggled, fearing I'd never see Iria again.

"We will be with you always, my dearest Quatre," Iria's voice spoke softly in my mind. "And we will always love you."

~()~

The walk back through the forest was silent, but I was glad for it, I wanted a little time to rest.

We made our way through the confusing maze of trees known as the Lost Woods. I came to a stop out side of a pathway and turned.

Nataku stood there, watching silently. She stared at me for a few moments before a slow smile formed on her lips. Without a word, she dipped her head slightly, taking her eyes off of me only for a moment.

I bowed slightly back. Mirroring her, a flicked my eyes to the ground for a moment. [1]

Her smile grew and she laughed, light, joyful, relieved.

I smiled at her and turned to walk away.

"Thank you," she said, when I was halfway though the next hollowed log. "You've saved us. I guess you're not as weak as I thought...well, not too much."

I laughed and shook my head. It was the best compliment she could give.

~()~

Duo had told me to come, I wouldn't have thought of it myself.

The Temple was cold, or maybe it was just empty and it made it seem cold. I walked up past the Alter and through the doorway.

She was waiting near the Pedestal.

"You've done it," Nanashi said. "You've defeated the monster plaguing the forest, and saved the Kokiri. But that was just the beginning, the first step on the path. You will be faced with many difficult obstacles from now on, possibly harder then anything you've experienced in your life. For now, this is all I can offer to help."

She produced her lute and held it ready.

"To return here, you must play this song."

I pulled out my Ocarina and put it to my lips. She played first, and I followed her notes. As we played together, something clicked inside of me. I felt right, I felt at home...

The song finished and I put away my instrument.

"Good luck, Hero of Time." Were Nanashi's last words before she threw something to the floor. It struck and flashed brightly.

When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

To Be Continued...

[1] Taking your eyes off of someone is kinda like a sign of trust because if you distrust someone you keep an eye on them, right? I dunno, it came to mind, sorry ^_^

Oy! Sorry this is taking me so damn long to finish! And there's still so much more to write! ::Faints::

Nikki *_*


End file.
